Man's Best Friend
by nightwalker21492
Summary: Hermione gets a dog...not the best summery...more inside. Rated for later chapters. *COMPLETE*
1. Snuffles

**Man's Best Friend**

**Summery: It's the summer before the trio's final year at Hogwarts. Everything that happened with Sirius in their third year never happened and no one knows about him, except of course Lupin, who is still teaching DADA at Hogwarts. **

**A/N: Let me know what you think about this. I'm not too sure about this story, since this is my first Hermione/Sirius fic. **

**Chapter One**

Hermione hugged Mr. Weasley and stepped back. "Tell the family I'll see them at the end of summer."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "I will. Have a good summer, Hermione." He said and apperated away.

Hermione sighed and turned to look at her childhood home that seemed so strange every time she returned from Hogwarts. Adjusting the bag hanging from her shoulder she looked up towards the night sky. She watched stars and for a moment, she felt as though she were back at Hogwarts. A twig snapped behind her and she spun around, her wand aimed in front of her. The bushes across the street moved a bit and she gripped her wand tighter. She inhaled sharply when she saw a pair of eyes and snarling teeth. A large black dog stepped out of the bushes and into the road. Just as it stepped forward a horn blared and the dog looked up just as a car passed. Hermione let out a small scream and covered her mouth with her hands as the dog rolled beneath the car's tires. They didn't even stop. Dropping her bag, she ran into the street and fell to her knees beside the dog, who whimpered and was covered in cuts.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" She tucked her wand into the waistband of her jeans and struggled to pull the dog out of the road.

Once she and the dog were on her front lawn, she ran inside the house yelling for her parents. She grabbed a washcloth and a bowl, filling it with warm water and ran back outside, her parents following her.

"Honey, what is going on? Is that a wolf?" feared her mother.

"It's a dog. He was hit by a car. They didn't even stop!" Hermione cried and she started wiping off some of the blood with the damp washcloth.

"Hermione, dear, back up a bit." said her father and he bent down to pick up the hurt dog. "Go get some extra pillows and a blanket from the linen closet, dear."

Hermione's father carried in the dog and Hermione returned a few moments later with a couple of pillows and a blanket. She dropped the pillows on the ground, side by side, and placed the blanket over them. Her mother walked in, holding the bowl of water and washcloth as her father gently placed the dog on the makeshift dog bed.

"We'll call a vet in the morning." Said her father as Hermione took the bowl of water and washcloth and began cleaning the cuts on the dogs body. "Hermione, dear, I don't want you getting attached."

Hermione looked up. "You're not going to have him put down, are you?"

"Honey, if there's nothing we can do, we're gonna have to put him down."

"What! No!" Hermione wrapped her arms the dogs neck, holding its head against her. "I'll take care of him! Please, you can't put him down!" The dog whimpered.

"Honey…"

"If I got hit by a car, would you put me down?" she challenged.

"You know we wouldn't. That's completely different." Said her father.

"Snuffles!"

Her parents looked at each other then back at their daughter. "What?"

"Snuffles! That's his name. You can't kill him now. He's got a name!"

Her father sighed and her mother placed an arm on his shoulder. Hermione clearly wasn't going to give up on this. He looked at her and let out another sigh. "Fine. We can keep him. But he's your responsibility. Understand? And keep him quiet. I don't want him barking all the time."

Hermione jumped up and hugged her parents. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, then sat back down beside the dog and began cleaning the dog's wounds again.

"We're going back to bed. Make sure you get some sleep and not fuss over that damn thing all night." said her father as he climbed the steps.

"Language, dear." she heard her mother say.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to taking care of the dog. Thankfully he wasn't hurt as badly as she thought. Just some cuts and possibly a sprained leg. The dog whimpered and placed his head on her lap. Smiling softly, she scratched his head. Her smile grew when his tail began wagging. She looked down at his face. His eyes were closed and if she hadn't known better, she could have swore he was smiling. Shaking her head, she placed a kiss on his head between his ears and stood up. Walking to the kitchen, she grabbed a large silver mixing bowl and filled it with water, then placed it on the ground beside Snuffles. Remembering her things out in the yard, she quickly grabbed them and left them on the couch for the morning. Patting Snuffles on the head once more, she climbed the stairs to her room.

* * *

Sirius watched her climb the steps and waited until he heard the soft click of the door before he stood up. Stretching, his bones shifted and his fur vanished as he turned from Snuffles into his human form. He glanced down at his shoulder where there was a large cut. He picked up the washcloth and held it against the cut. He wandered into the kitchen. Staying quiet, he made himself a sandwich and something to drink. Keeping an eye on the doorway, he quickly ate his food and transformed back into Snuffles.

* * *

Hermione undressed and climbed into bed, not bothering to pull on her pajamas. She heard a small tapping and smiled as she listened to Snuffles walk around downstairs, his claws tapping against the wood floor and tile every step he took. Shaking her head lightly, she shut off the light. Relaxing into the warm covers she smiled again. Maybe he wouldn't have to go to the vet.


	2. Morning

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter Two**

"Hermione dear, your breakfast is getting cold!"

Hermione groaned and held a pillow over her head. "Dear lord, it cannot be morning yet." she mumbled into the mattress.

She let out a gasp and jumped up when she felt a cold snout against her bare waist. Looking around she saw Snuffles laying on her bed by her legs, watching her, his tail wagging in the air. She hit him with the pillow and he snapped at it playfully. Smiling, she hit him again. This time he grabbed it and shook his head. Hermione laughed and pulled back, but he was stronger than she thought and he pulled her right out from under the covers. The dog let go of the pillow and starred at her, his tail wagging slowly.

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "What are you starring at, you big mutt?" she smiled. Dropping the pillow, she scratched his head and stood up. "Someone's feeling better, I see."

"Hermione! I'm not going to call you again!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"Just gotta get dressed, mum!" Hermione said as she went through her closet, looking for something to wear.

* * *

Sirius lay on Hermione's bed watching her. _Bloody hell._ He thought as he watched Hermione going through her clothes wearing nothing but her knickers and bra. He let out a soft growl and Hermione turned to look at him.

"Did you just growl at me?" She asked.

Sirius barked and wagged his tail.

"You want attention so much? Fine," She held up a red tank top and a pair of black jeans against herself. "What do you think?"

Sirius barked and wagged his tail again.

Hermione smiled and folded the clothes over her arm. She walked over to him and scratched his head, before placing a kiss on his snout and getting dressed. "Well come on." She said as she headed out the bedroom door and down the steps.

"Good morning dear." Said her mother as Hermione walked into the kitchen, with 'Snuffles' right behind her.

"Morning." Hermione replied, taking a seat at the kitchen island and pouring herself some juice. "Snuffles is feeling better. I think he was just stunned a little." she said and began buttering a piece of toast.

"Think he'll still need a vet?" asked her father from behind his newspaper.

Hermione looked down at the black dog. "He seems fine. Very playful." She said and began petting him when he rested his head on her lap.

"Don't give him table scraps." said her mother, giving Hermione a knowing look.

"I'm not." She said and took a bite of her toast. Smiling, she snuck him the rest of her toast once her mother turned around and he gobbled it up.

"I saw that." said her mother, turning around.

Hermione smiled and tried her best to look innocent. "Saw what?" she asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

* * *

That night, Hermione lay on her bed, headphones covering her ears and her eyes closed. She absent mindedly ran her hand over Snuffle's head, neck and back as he lay beside her, his head resting on her stomach. She hummed along with the music, happy to finally be getting some relaxation after everything that's happened.

Stretching, she jumped a bit when Snuffles started licking her skin when her shirt rode up a bit. She sat up and smiled at him. Hugging him, she kissed his head. "You're just a big cuddle bug, now aren't you?"

Snuffles wagged his tail. _Control yourself, mate. _Sirius thought to himself.

Hermione looked over at her window when she heard a soft tapping. She pulled off her headphones and jumped up. Opening the window, a Hedgewig flew in and landed on her desk and stuck out her leg. She quickly untied it and the owl hooted happily.

"Oh dear." Hermione started and sat down on the bed beside Snuffles as she read Harry's letter. Snuffles nudged her arms with his snout and she looked down at him. "It's from my friend Harry. Seems as though his aunt and uncle aren't treating him too well."

_Harry? Harry Potter? It can't be. I'm not that lucky. Although, considering the bird I'm with now, I say my luck is looking up. _Sirius thought to himself. He nudged Hermione's arm again.

"Perhaps I should see if he can stay here? Hmm?" She asked, looking down at him and petting his head.

He barked.

"Yeah? Alright, I'll go make sure it's alright with mum and dad." Hermione stood up. "Be nice to Crookshanks and Hedgewig while I'm gone." She said and disappeared down the steps.

Sirius looked over at the large ginger cat sitting on top of her dresser. He growled lightly and the feline hissed and went back to sleep. He looked over at Hedgewig and barked. Hedgewig flapped her wings and squawked at the wolf sized dog laying on the bed.

"Snuffles! You leave them alone!" Hermione called as she walked up the steps and into the bedroom. She tapped him lightly on the snout. "You behave. You better not act like that towards Harry."

She wrote down a quick reply telling Harry that he could stay at her house until they were to go over to The Burrow at the end of summer. Sirius moved to see what name she wrote on the letter. He wagged his tail as she wrote 'Harry Potter' in purple ink and tied it to the owls leg.

_Finally. It's about time I found you._ He said to himself. He watched the owl fly out the window and Hermione closed it. She fell back onto her bed and stretched. _Control yourself mate. _he said again. _She's too young. Much too young. But damn, would it be fun. _He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Hermione watching him. She smiled and scratched his head before standing and closing her door. He watched her as she pulled her shirt over her head. His nails scratched the bed as he tensed and she began undoing her jeans.

He put his head on the mattress, watching her. He couldn't take it anymore and jumped from the bed when she went to take off her bra. He whimpered and scratched at the door. He heard her sigh and she walked over to him. Kneeling down beside him, she ran her hands over his mess of fur.

"What's wrong, boy? Hmm? You gotta go out?" He barked and scratched at the door again. "Alright, go on." Hermione said and she opened the door just enough for him to get out. "Mum! Could you let Snuffles out into the backyard!"

* * *

Once Mrs. Granger opened the back door, Sirius bolted, running out into the fenced in backyard. Seeing an old tool shed, he ran behind it and transformed. He leaned against the shed, hidden from the house and took a deep breath.

"Bloody hell."

Images of her ran through his mind and he gave in. Unzipping his trousers, he gripped his throbbing cock and pumped it. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the shed. Her image was tattooed on the inside of his eyelids. He let out a deep growl as he imagined himself pinning her down on the mattress and pounding into her. His mouth watered, remembering the sweet taste of her skin. _Almost there…bloody fuck…_he thought to himself. He pumped faster. He was almost there. He just needed more. Peering around the corner of the shed, he watched her through her window as she took off her bra. That was all he needed to push himself over the edge. Hiding back behind the shed, he wiped his hand on the grass and transformed back into Snuffles. Walking back into view of the house, he saw her mother standing at the door.

"There you are. Come on, boy!" Her mother said and Sirius mentally rolled his eyes and started trotting towards her. "Good boy." she said and patted him on the head after closing the door.

* * *

Sirius made his way up the steps and scratched at Hermione's door until it opened. He walked in and saw that she was already sleeping. He turned and nudged the door closed, then jumped onto the bed and placed his head on her stomach. He let out a frustrated growl when he heard her moan and reminded himself of her age. _Didn't stop you from jerking off, now did it, mate? _he asked himself. Mentally slapping himself, he let sleep overtake him.


	3. Visitors

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter Three**

Sirius awoke the next morning to yelling and the slamming of doors. Looking around, he noticed Hermione wasn't in bed any longer and her bedroom door was wide open. There was more yelling downstairs and he stalked down the steps, his hair beginning to stand up. Hermione was arguing with her father about something. He couldn't tell what as they were just spewing insults at each other at the moment. He growled and jumped off the last few steps when he heard the distinct sound of someone being slapped. He stood in front of Hermione, who was holding a hand to her cheek, tears brimming in her eyes. He growled, baring his teeth as her father took a step towards her.

Her father hesitated, looking from the dog to Hermione and then back to the dog, who now had drool dripping from his mouth, making him look more savage than usual. He swallowed and took a step back, before grabbing his coat and walking into the living room. A few moments later, the front door slammed, followed by the car door and the revving of the engine. Then he was gone.

Hermione sniffed, holding back the tears before running up the steps to her bedroom. Sirius followed her, taking the steps three at a time. He jumped on the bed and curled up beside the crying girl. Whimpering, he nudged some hair out of her face with his snout. She sniffed again and sat up. She scratched head as her lip trembled before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. Sirius laid his head on her shoulder, knowing his fur would be sticky from her tears.

* * *

Sirius watched her sleep. She was beautiful. And absolutely breath taking when she didn't have clothes on. He heard a soft 'pop' downstairs and he jumped off the bed and down the steps. Growling lightly at the stranger, his heart soared when they turned around. He stopped growling and began wagging his tail and jumping around the visitor, rubbing against his legs and barking playfully.

They smiled down at him, scratching his head. A few moments later, footsteps were heard and Hermione appeared on the steps. "Harry!"

The raven haired boy looked up and smiled. "Hey, Hermione." He stepped back to regain his balance when the Snuffles jumped up, placing his paws on Harry's shoulders and began licking him. Harry laughed. "When did you get a dog?"

"Snuffles! Get down!" Hermione said, descending the rest of the stairs and pulled Snuffles off of Harry. She looked up when she heard chuckling. "What are you laughing at?"

"Snuffles?" he said, raising an eyebrow, a small smile playing at his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I got him a few days ago. And yes, Snuffles." She smiled.

Harry frowned. "Have you been crying?"

Hermione stiffened a bit, before shaking her head. "Just tired." Harry studied her a moment before nodding lightly, still not believing her completely.

_Merlin, he looks exactly like his father. Except the eyes…the eyes are his mother's. _Sirius thought to himself.

"So how'd you get here? I thought you couldn't apperate correctly yet." Hermione smiled.

"He can't. Gonna have to work on that."

Hermione's smile grew as a worn looking man walked out of the kitchen. "Professor Lupin!" She ran over and hugged him. "I didn't know you were bringing Harry."

Lupin smiled and hugged her back. Looking over his shoulder and past Harry, his smile faltered as his eyes landed on the wolf like dog. "Hermione…" he started, as he pulled out of the hug, his eyes never leaving the dog. "Where did you get that dog?"

Hermione looked over at Snuffles and smiled. "His name is Snuffles. He kinda found me the night I came back from Hogwarts. Got hit by a car." She said.

The corners of Lupin's mouth twitched a bit, threatening to become a smile and he forced down a laugh. The dog starred at him, almost annoyed. _He's never going to let me live this down. _Sirius thought. Lupin walked over and crouched down in front of the dog. He smirked at the dog, who growled lightly at him.

"Behave!" Came Hermione's voice.

"It's alright, Ms. Granger. He won't bite me." Lupin smirked. He stood up and patted the dog a bit roughly on the head. "Mind if I take him for a walk? He's gotta be going nuts being locked in the house."

"I usually just let him out in the backyard. It's all fenced in." She said.

"I'd really like to take him for a walk." Hermione and Harry gave him a strange look. "Can't get the proper exercise he needs in a backyard. You two can catch up. I'll be back in a moment." He said, a small smile on his lips.

"Um, alright, sure. Go ahead." Hermione said.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing here?" Lupin asked once they were out of sight.

Sirius and Lupin looked around. Seeing no one, Sirius transformed. "I'm looking for my Godson."

"In a teenage girl's house?"

"Well I found him, didn't I?" Sirius said childishly.

"Did you know that they were friends?" asked Lupin.

Sirius shook his head. "Not until she got an owl from him. It was pure luck that I ran into her. Even luckier that she sleeps in her knickers." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lupin closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't need to know that about one of my students that I see as a daughter, Padfoot."

"Well I'm not going to lie." Sirius smirked and held his hands up to his chest. "Bloody magnificent set of…"

"Sirius!"

Sirius smirked. "Yes?"

"Stop. It."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Lupin sighed. "If you hurt her, Sirius…" Lupin warned.

Sirius patted him on the shoulder. "Relax, old man, I'm not going to hurt. Been protecting her, really."

Lupin tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Sirius mentally slapped himself. _Of course people don't know about her father. Not something you tell people. _Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "This morning before you and Harry arrived, she was arguing with her father."

"And?" Lupin asked, nervousness in his voice.

Sirius looked at him with sad eyes. "He got a bit rough with her, is all. I put a stop to it."

"You didn't expose yourself, did you?"

The corners of Sirius' mouth twitched, threatening to turn into a smile. "Course not. Growled at him a bit. Seemed to scare him off."

"Where was her mother?"

"Suppose she'd already left for work."

Lupin sighed. "Perhaps I should bring two of them to The Burrow."

"Nonsense. With Harry and I around, her father wouldn't dare try anything else. She'll be just fine."

Lupin watched him suspiciously and took a deep breath. "Suppose we should be heading back." He said, looking in the direction of Hermione's house. Looking back towards Sirius, he nodded towards the house and he walked down the road, a large black dog trotting beside him.


	4. Sirius Black

**Man's Best Friend**

**A/N: Mention of almost rape. **

**Chapter Four**

Hermione covered her eyes as she laughed uncontrollably and fell sideways onto her bed. "It's not…that…funny." Harry said between laughing and struggling for air.

"Then….then why am I laughing? Hermione asked through gasps of air.

Harry screwed his eyes shut and fell over laughing. "It….hurts….to breathe." he laughed.

"So…stop…laughing!" Hermione said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Harry shook his head, his eyes still closed. "I…I can't." he said.

"Shhhh…you're gonna wake up my parents!" Hermione giggled.

Hermione crawled to the edge of her bed and fell over laughing again at the sight of The Great Harry Potter, sprawled out on the floor, laughing uncontrollably, a half empty bottle of fire whiskey clutch in his hand, as he attempted not to spill it. She let out a large guffaw and went to grab the bottle, only achieving in falling off the bed as well. Harry fell into a new fit of laughter as he watched Hermione attempt to crawl over to him. Holding a finger up, she waved it at him and straighten her face.

"You…Mr. Potter, are drunk." She said.

Harry stopped laughing. "Hermione, I think you're right." They struggled to their feet, using each other for support. "This…this isn't good."

A moment passed in which they look at the half empty bottle of fire whiskey in Hermione's hand then back at each other. They let out similar snorts as they tried to hold in their laughter, but it bubbled over like a potion gone wrong. They leaned on each other for support, the bottle of alcohol falling from her hands.

"Oh shit…." Hermione sobered a bit. "That's gonna stain."

Harry picked up the bottle and looked at the stain. He looked at Hermione then at the stain and pointed to it. "We can blame it on Snuffles."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then over at the dog who was laying on the pillows of Hermione's bed. His tail stopped wagging and he growled lightly. The two teens looked at each other and began laughing uncontrollably again. Sirius mentally rolled his. _Dear lord, my Godson is a drunk. _He watched as the two teens fell back on the bed and he smirked to himself. _At least he knows how to have some fun. _

"Oh my god!" Hermione turned to lay on her stomach and starred at Sirius. "He smiled!"

Sirius starred at her and Harry gave her a strange look. "Dogs don't smile." He said playing with a lock of her hair.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes heavy. She let out a soft hiccup. "I saw him smile." she pouted. Harry chuckled a bit. "Why are you laughing at me?" she frowned.

Harry smirked. "You're kinda cute when you pout."

"Oh." The two of them starred at each other for a moment and Hermione realized just how close they were at the moment. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna kiss me?"

Harry smiled softly. "Thinking about it." He said, licking his lips.

Smiling, he closed the gap, pressing his lips against hers. Deepening the kiss, he turned them so Hermione was laying on her back and he was half laying on top of her. Sirius put his head down and put a paw over his snout and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to see his Godson getting it on. Hermione began tugging at his shirt and Harry broke the kiss. Grabbing her hands, he moved to lay beside her.

"Hermione, we can't do this." He said, his words slurred from the whiskey.

Sirius opened his eyes.

"Why?"

Harry brushed some hair out of her face. "We'd both regret it in the morning. You know that."

Hermione sighed and nodded. Harry rolled off the bed onto his feet. Still holding onto the bed, he pushed himself and held his arms out trying to balance himself. "I…I should go to my room, now." He waved at her, his hand flopping around in what he thought was a successful wave. "G'night Mon-mon." he said and stumbled out the door to the guest room where he was staying.

Hermione sighed and starred at the now closed door and sighed again. Crawling to the side of the bed, she pulled herself up, stumbling across the room and using the dresser to hold herself up.

"Course he wouldn't want to fuck me." she began mumbling. "I'm just the friend." she said, grabbing the bottle of fire whiskey. "I'm always the bleeding friend." She stumbled back to the bed and sat down. Sighing she scratched Snuffle's head. "Always the friend. To everyone." She slurred. "I'm tired of being the friend. One of the guys." She sighed heavily. "I need sex." She nodded. "Yep…that's what I need."

Standing up, she swayed a bit then headed towards the door. _What the bloody hell is she doing?_ Sirius thought to himself. She stumbled out her bedroom door, using the wall for support. Sirius jumped off the bed and followed her. Reaching a door at the end of the hall, she banged on it.

"Potter. Potter come out here right now." She said sternly.

_Bloody hell, she's not serious. _Sirius walked up and grabbed her pant leg and started pulling. She didn't seem to notice and continued pounding her fist on Harry's door. The door swung open a moment later and a very tired looking Harry starred at a still very drunk Hermione.

"What's wrong?" he slurred.

Hermione leaned against the frame and pointed at him, swaying slightly from side to side. "I…want sex."

Harry sighed. "No, Hermione. You've had way too much to drink. More than me, and believe me when I say, you'll regret it in the morning. Now go to bed."

Hermione pouted. "I don't wanna."

Sighing, Harry took her hand and walked her back to her room, 'snuffles' following close behind. "Lay down and go to sleep." Harry slurred. Hermione opened her mouth but Harry interrupted her. "Tomorrow, when we're not so…drunk. If you still want to, then okay." He said, knowing that she was only acting this way because she was drunk.

Hermione sighed and climbed into bed. "Promise?" She asked, grabbing the front of his shirt when he started to leave.

He hesitated. "We'll talk about it later." he said and pulled himself away. "Now go to sleep." he said and stumbled out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Sirius jumped up on the bed and laid down beside her, resting his head and a paw on her back as she laid on her stomach.

* * *

Sirius growled as the door opened slowly. Stepping, her father closed the door behind him. He stood at the door watching Hermione sleep for a moment before he stepped forward and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sirius growled again as her father pulled back the blanket and ran a hand over her back.

"Watch yourself, mutt."

"Dad?" Hermione opened her eyes. She was still drunk. "What are you doing?" she asked, struggling to stay awake.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You said you wanted sex."

Before Hermione could understand what he meant, Sirius jumped over her, grabbing her father's shoulder with his teeth and pulling him to the ground. Letting go, he towered over the older man, growling, his teeth dripping with drool. Mr. Granger raised his arm to push him off but Sirius barked and grabbed hit forearm in his mouth and began shaking it.

A moment later the bedroom door burst open and Harry and Mrs. Granger ran in. "No!" her mother went to pull 'Snuffles' off her husband but he snarled at her and she backed away as the dog looked down at the bleeding man.

"You fucking mutt!" Mr. Granger yelled and punched the dog in the side of the face.

Snarling, Sirius couldn't hold back. Transforming back into human form, he raised his first and began punching back, ignoring the screams from Hermione and her mother.

"Don't…" Punch. "You ever…" Punch. "Touch her again." One final punch and her father was out. Her mother fainted.

The two teens starred at who they knew right away to be Sirius Black, murderer and Azkaban escapee. Standing up, Sirius looked at Harry, who was now standing in front of Hermione, his wand raised. Breathing hard, Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hello Harry."


	5. Talking It Out

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter Five**

The three of them starred at each other for what seemed like forever until Harry jumped towards Sirius, pinning him against the wall. Sirius laughed as Harry held his wand to his neck.

"Just like your old man, Harry. Attack first, ask questions later." Sirius laughed.

Harry faltered a bit. "You betrayed them."

Sirius smiled. "I didn't. James was my best friend. Remus' as well. You look just like him, you know. Except for your eyes. You've got your mother's eyes."

"Remus? Remus Lupin?"

Sirius nodded.

Harry shook his head. "If you think I'm going to let you go because you knew my parents and Professor Lupin, you're seriously mistaking." He said, pressing his wand harder against his neck. "You sold them out to Voldemort."

Sirius chuckled. "I did not, Harry. I never would have done that. But I don't blame you for believing it. Everyone else does. But before you do whatever you're going to do, I'd just like you to know, that your parents, they made me your God Father. You let me go, I can get you away from those muggles you're living with."

Harry shook his head again. "They wouldn't leave me in the care of a murderer."

"I'm not a murderer, Harry. I was framed. By Peter Pettigrew. He's the one who sold them out Harry. Not me." Sirius said looking him in the eye.

"And why should I believe you?" Harry asked, tightening his grip on his wand.

"Let him go, Harry." came Hermione's slurred words.

Sirius glanced over Harry's shoulder at Hermione, who was still sitting in her bed, struggling to keep her eyes open and swaying lightly. "Thank you, luv."

"Hermione, you can't be serious?"

"No, I'm not serious. He is." she let out a giggle and Harry rolled his eyes. Of course, she was still drink. Sirius smirked.

"Hermione, he's a murderer."

"Then why didn't he kill me?" Harry looked over his shoulder at Hermione, who was now laying on her side, watching them. "He's been here for over a week. Had plenty of chances to kill me."

"Hermione…"

"He wouldn't have defended me, Harry."

"Defend you? Against who?"

Hermione glanced down at her father, who was still lying unconscious on the floor. When she looked back at the two men, she had tears in her eyes. Sirius had the urge to go over to her, seeing the pain in her eyes. She finally realized what her father had said.

"Please, Harry. Just go call the police."

"He's got to go back to Azkaban, Hermione. Not some muggle jail."

Sirius looked down at the unconscious man. "You're not calling the police for me, Harry, my boy."

* * *

Harry closed the front door as the flashing blue lights shut off and the police drove away. Walking back up the steps he saw that Hermione had already passed out again and 'Snuffles' was lying behind her, his head laying on her waist. He nodded his head towards the stairs, and the black wolf like dog, jumped off the bed and followed Harry down the staircase into the living room.

Running a hand over his face, he looked at Sirius, who was now leaning against the frame of the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked at Harry, realizing he was more like his parents than he thought.

"You're exactly like him. Not just the looks. They way you act. 'Course you also got some of your mum. James never would have let me go. That's your mum breaking through. Always wanted to see the good in people."

"Prove to me that you were framed." Harry said, ignoring Sirius' statement.

Sirius smirked. "Right to the point then, _James_?" Sighing, he scratched his chin. "Can't really prove to you until we find Peter."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead."

"That's what I thought too. But he isn't." He reached into his robes. "Remus confiscated a bit of parchment that meant quite a lot to your father and us." Sirius said, pulling out The Marauders Map. He looked down at with a fondness in his eyes then back at Harry, a knowing smile on his lips.. "Remus, James, Peter and I created this, Harry."

"Padfoot…" Harry said, starring at the map.

Sirius smiled lightly and nodded. Then he frowned. "We believed Peter was dead until Remus saw his name on this while at Hogwarts. Peter is still alive Harry. He's the one who sold out your parents, not I. We planned to search the castle on vacations but we realized that when the students returned home, Peter vanished as well."

"So what are you saying? That he's disguising himself as a student?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No. He would never pass. But he was like me. Could transform into an animal."

"Animagus."

Sirius nodded. "We believe he's been hiding all these years as someone's pet."

"Well you can only transform into one animal right? McGonagall can turn into a cat. You can turn into a dog. What about Peter? What could he turn into?"

"A rat."

* * *

"Ronald, you've got a letter!" Mrs. Weasley called up the steps. "And your breakfast is getting cold!"

A moment later, Ron came tumbling down the steps and grabbed the letter. His mother swatted him with the dishtowel she was holding and told him not to grab, as he pulled open the letter. A large smile appeared on his face.

"It's from Harry!"

"Really? I figured the big snowy owl would have given it away." Fred said as he and George walked into the room, Hedwig perched on George's arm.

Ron glared at them, then looked at his mother. "He wants to know if I can join him at Hermione's for a bit."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Don't forget to take Scabbers! I'm not watching after him while you're gone!" She called up the steps as Ron ran to pack his things.

* * *

Hermione stood at the stove making tea when Sirius walked in from the living room. He stood in the doorway, watching her for a moment before the silence was broken.

"Mum's not taking the news too well." She mumbled, not looking at him.

"Didn't suspect she would." Sirius folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the frame. "She still locked in her room?"

Hermione nodded. "Said that I was lying. That he would never hurt me." she said, her watering eyes still focused on the tea kettle.

"I take it she didn't know about him hitting you then?" He watched her for a moment more. "You know it will boil faster if you don't look at it." A playful tone in his voice.

Hermione glanced at him through the corner of her eye. He was trying to change the subject, which she was grateful for. There was a tapping at the window and she turned to see Hedwig. Letting her in, she flew down onto the table and she untied the note from her leg. She read it quickly before giving her some bread and walked past Sirius into the living room.

"Ron will be here later tonight." she said, not looking at him and handing him the letter.

Harry took it, keeping his eyes on her. He sighed. "Are you ever going to look at me again?" he asked, putting the letter down on the coffee table.

"When the humiliation and embarrassment is done, yes." She said and walked back into the kitchen.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She won't look at me, either." Sirius said sitting down in a large armchair, where he could see her clearly in the kitchen.

"I swear to Merlin, I am never letting her drink again." Harry said, resting his head in his hands.

Sirius chuckled. "Don't like her trying to jump your bones?"

Harry peeked at him through his fingers. "Don't ever mention that again." he said.

Sirius chuckled again, hearing a smile on his hidden lips. He reached up and did a zipping and locking motion as to say his lips were sealed. Hedwig squawked, wanting attention and both Hermione and Harry held their heads and let out identical groans. Sirius pet the large bird and chuckled. _Just like James._

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left a review, favorited the story, ect. I don't think I've ever had a story that's been this liked before. It means a lot to me, considering this is my first Sirius/Hermione fic. How am I doing? lol. If there's anything you guys want to see in it, let me know and I'll do my best to fit it in. I'm also working on another story called "Dead And Gone" so please bare with me if I don't update right away, as I'm writing chapters for both stories and trying to keep them updated. I'm also going through a move and in the middle of packing, so I'm going to lose internet on the 5th I believe. Hopefully it won't be long before I have it back, but I promise to have chapters for both stories when I return. Again, Thank You all so much for supporting this story. And I'm sorry this Authors Note is so long. lol. :)_**


	6. Peter Pettigrew

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter 6**

"You should send an owl to Remus. He'll want to be here." Hermione said.

"Already did. Explained everything." Sirius said as he watched Hermione set down some tea cups and the kettle of tea. Sirius watched her as she sat down in another large chair, pulling her knees up to her chest. She starred at the cup of tea in her hands.

"Should be here as soon as he gets the owl." Harry said, taking a sip of his tea.

Sirius nodded and poured himself a cup. They sat in silence, drinking their tea until they heard a loud 'crack' in the kitchen. Looking up, they saw Lupin walk in, the letter still clutched in his hand.

"Is it true? You've found him?"

"Possibly. They think it could be Ron's rat." Sirius said.

"Ron Weasley?"

Sirius nodded.

"When will he be here?"

"Later tonight." Hermione mumbled.

Lupin looked down, noticing Hermione for the first time. "Oh, hello Ms. Granger." he said offering a smile. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

_Way to be subtle, Remus. _Sirius thought as Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She gave him a forced smile. "I'm fine." She placed her cup on the coffee table and stood up. "Excuse me." She said and wandered up the steps.

Sirius watched her climb the stairs and sighed. He turned back to Lupin once he heard the soft click of her door. "So when Ron gets here, I say we take the rat and break its neck."

"I thought you needed Peter to prove your innocence." Harry said.

"Fine. We prove my innocence, THEN break his bloody neck."

"You know we can't do that, Sirius. I would love to, but we can't." Lupin said.

"If you're telling the truth, then he's going to try running when he sees you two." Harry said.

Lupin nodded. "Which is why we need to grab him as soon as he comes through that fireplace."

* * *

Harry knocked on Hermione's door. "Ron's going to be here any minute, Herms." when he didn't get an answer, he descended the stairs. "She's not answering me."

Sirius gave Remus a looked. "Harry, why don't you help me with the tea?" Lupin asked and Harry nodded, following him into the kitchen.

Making sure Harry was distracted, Sirius climbed the stairs to Hermione's bedroom. He knocked softly and turned the knob. Locked. Using wandless magic, he unlocked the door and stepped in. The room was empty.

"Hermione?" He heard a sniffling and looked around. The window was open, the wind blowing the curtains. Walking over, he poked his head out and saw Hermione sitting on the roof, her knees pulled to her chest. "What are you doing out here?"

Hermione jumped and looked over at him. She quickly looked away and wiped her eyes. "Go away."

Sirius sighed and climbed out the window. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Funny, you never told Snuffles to go away." Sirius sat down next to her and stared at the night sky. "You've been up here all night." He said looking over at her. "Ron will be here any moment." Hermione sniffed. "You going to ignore me until I go away?" She didn't look at him. "Well too bad, because I'm not leaving." he said and looked back at the stars.

"I thought they were just nightmares." Hermione mumbled a few minutes later.

Sirius looked over at her. "Nightmares?"

Hermione stared out in front of her. "For some reason whenever he cooked…I wouldn't feel well afterwards and I would go to bed early. I'd basically pass out. I thought I was just having nightmares. I'd wake up and he'd be…they didn't feel real, but its obvious now..."

Sirius gently gripped her chin and turned her to face him. Her eyes were hollow, like she'd seen too much and she was hiding inside herself. "This wasn't the first time he'd come into your room." It wasn't a question. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away. "Hermione…"

There was a sudden crash downstairs, causing them both to jump. There were yells of 'Don't let him escape!' and 'Scabbers!' and Hermione and Sirius jumped back through the window and down the stairs. Transforming, Sirius chased after the rat, jumping over the coffee table, around the chairs and into the kitchen. Walking back into the living room, a squirming rat in his hand, he took Remus' wand and dropped the rat on the coffee table. Before the rat could run away, he aimed his wand and a gold flash erupted from the tip and hit the rat.

Where the rat once sat, now sat a short round man with a hairy face and yellow buck teeth. He twitched a bit and gave a twisted smile. "Sirius! Remus! My old school friends!"

Sirius aimed Remus' wand at him and back him against the wall. In the background he heard a faint 'Scabbers?' and then a 'Be quiet, Ronald.'

"Tell him." Sirius grabbed Peter by the back of the neck and pushed him to his knees in front of Harry. "Tell him what you did!"

Peter looked up at Harry, his eyes wide. "You look just like your father, Harry. He and I were friends, you know. Let me go Harry. He never would have wanted this." Peter rushed.

Sirius grabbed him and shoved him to the floor. "I said tell him what you did! How you betrayed James and Lily! How you told Voldemort where to find them! Tell him!"

Peter shook his head. "No! They don't understand! I didn't _mean _to! I was under a curse, Harry! He _made _me! I didn't _want _to betray them!"

Remus grabbed Harry's wand and aimed it at Peter. "Liar! You were never under any curse!"

"You killed Lily and James Potter the second you told Voldemort where they were and now we're going to kill you!" Sirius yelled.

Peter's eyes widened and he shook with fear. "No…no _please. _Have _mercy!_" He turned to Ron and grabbed his shoulders. "You, I've been a good friend. A good rat. You won't let them kill me, will you?"

Sirius and Lupin grabbed Peter and pushed him away from Ron, aiming their wands at him again. Peter turned to Harry.

"Harry! Sweet boy. You believe me don't you? Please, Harry, your parents wouldn't have wanted this!" he begged.

"Get off!" Harry pulled away and Sirius and Lupin readied their aim. "Stop!"

"Harry, he _killed _your parents. _He's _the reason you're living with your aunt and uncle. _He's _the reason I've been in Azkaban and haven't been able to take care of you." Sirius said, not taking his eyes off of Peter, who was cowering in front of them.

Peter looked hopefully at Harry. "Sweet boy…_Merciful_ boy…" he started.

"Shut up. The _only _reason I haven't kill you myself is because Sirius needs you alive to clear his name. Once he's free, the Dementors can have you."


	7. Leaving

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione leaned against the house and stared up at the stars, her knees pulled to her chest. It had been a few days since Sirius and Lupin revealed Peter to be the one who betrayed Harry's parents and they were still at The Ministry of Magic with Harry trying to prove Sirius' innocence. Ron had left after finding out and refused to talk to any of them. Her mother had left. Packed up her things in the middle of the night and just left. Hermione didn't know what was going to happen when she went back to Hogwarts. Or if she even would. She was lost in her thoughts, which seemingly consisted of mostly Sirius, for another hour, before she heard someone calling her name. She sighed and crawled back through her window.

She was a few steps from the bottom of the stairs when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. Before she knew it, she was spinning. Looking down, she felt herself smiling. Sirius smiled up at her, a wide grin on his face. She swallowed the lump in her throat as heat radiated from his arms wrapped around her and through her body. Her shirt rode up a bit and she felt his rough skin on her softer skin and her heart began pounding in her chest.

"Set her down, Padfoot. You're going to make her ill!" Laughed Lupin.

Setting her down on her feet, he kissed the top of her head and wrapped a lanky arm around her shoulders. "I take it you've been relieved of all charges?"

Sirius grinned down at her. "I have."

"Congratulations." Hermione said, faking a smile and walking into the kitchen.

Harry, Remus and Sirius watched her as she stood with her back to them, preparing tea. "I better go talk to her." Harry said, walking between the two men and into the kitchen. "Herms?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't seem okay."

"I'm fine, Harry!" Hermione snapped, looking at him. "Now stop asking me!"

"Hermione…" Harry followed her as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Leave me alone Harry." Hermione said and stormed up the stairs.

"What did you say to her?" Lupin asked.

"All I did was ask if she was okay."

Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder as he went to follow. "I'll go talk to her. Just stay here with Sirius." He said and walked up the steps. He knocked lightly on the door. "Ms. Granger?"

"Go away Professor." came her mumbled reply. Sighing, he unlocked the door with his wand and walked in. "I'm getting sick of people doing that."

"Well if you told people what was going on, then we wouldn't have to do that." Lupin smiled at her. He walked over and sat down at the end of her bed with her. "Tell me what's going on." he said nudging her gently.

"Nothing. I'm fine." she said, hugging herself.

Lupin sighed. "I know something is wrong. So does Harry. And Sirius." Hermione tensed at the mention of Sirius and Lupin sighed again. "It's Sirius." Hermione tightened her arms around herself. "Are you afraid of him?" Hermione shook her head. Lupin fought the smile tugging at his lips. "Is it because he's seen you in your…" he coughed a bit. "um…knickers?"

Hermione looked at him. His cheeks were red, a small smile on his lips and he wouldn't look at her. "No, it isn't because he saw me in my, cough cough, knickers. But thank you for reminding me, I had forgotten." she said standing up and walking over to her dresser, playing with some random objects on top.

"Then what is it?" he asked, still seated on her bed.

Hermione leaned against the dresser, playing with the sleeves of her shirt. "Before he came here, I…I didn't realize how afraid I was to stay here. But when he got here, I felt, you know, safe." she said, tears brimming her eyes. "And now that he's free, he's gonna leave."

Lupin stood up and walked over to her. Pulling her into a hug, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You don't need to be afraid of being here, Hermione. Your father is gone. He can't hurt you anymore. And you have your mum."

Hermione started sobbing and shook her head. "I don't even have her."

Lupin pulled back a bit. "What do you mean? Of course you do."

Hermione shook her head. "When you guys were at The Ministry, she left."

Lupin stared down at her. "What?" he walked out of her room and down the hall to her parents' room. Opening the door he looked around. The dresser drawers were pulled out and emptied, the closet was open with nothing but her father's clothes and empty coat hangers. Hermione leaned against the door frame.

"I told you. She left."

* * *

Sirius stared at Remus. "So, her mom just, left."

Lupin nodded. "Turned the property over to Hermione's name, packed up everything and left."

"Well what is she going to do? I mean is she going to sell the house? Go back to Hogwarts? What?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure." Lupin looked at Sirius. "Harry why don't you bring her some tea. I need to speak with Sirius about something."

Harry nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare the tea. "So what do you…"

Lupin held up a hand. "Not until Harry is upstairs, Padfoot." Sirius nodded and they waited until Harry walked up to Hermione's room with a tray of tea. "Alright, I talked to Hermione. She told more than just about her mother leaving." Lupin said sitting forward.

Sirius glanced up at the stairs and leaned forward. "What'd she say?"

"She told me that she's afraid to be here. Which she didn't realize until you got here and made her feel safe. Now that you're free…"

"She thinks I'm gonna be leaving." Sirius finished.

"Well aren't you? I mean, you're a free man now."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I still have Grimmauld Place. Now that I'm free, I'll be able to live there without being attacked by The Ministry."

Lupin clasped his hands together. "What would you think about having a roommate?"

"I already plan on offering Harry a place to stay." Sirius said.

"I'm talking about Hermione, Padfoot."


	8. Roommates

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I'm in the middle of moving so I don't have a lot of time to write atm. Once the move is over, you'll be getting upates quicker. **

"Harry, could you excuse us? I need to speak to Hermione." Sirius said as he poked his head in through the door.

Harry patted Hermione on the shoulder and walked out, when Sirius held the door open for him, before closing it and sticking his hands in his pockets. He watched her for a moment. She was laying on her side on her bed, hugging a pillow. "Remus told me what happened."

"Figures."

"He also told me something else that you two talked about." he said carefully.

Hermione closed her eyes and hoped that Remus hadn't told Sirius what she said about feeling safe with the ex-prisoner. She wasn't that lucky of course.

"He said that you feel safe with me." Sirius sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm going to ask Harry to move in with me, now that I'm a free man." he told her. "I was wondering if you would possibly want to move in as well."

Hermione sighed and sat up. "You don't have to offer me a place to stay because my parents are horrible. I don't want your bloody pity." She said, standing up and walking over to her dresser.

Sirius stared at her. "I'm not pitying you." he stood up to stand behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I like…" he hesitated and Hermione looked at him through her mirror.

Sensing his hesitation, she turned and leaned against the dresser so she was facing him. "You like what?"

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat. There was something in her eyes. He licked his lips and looked down at her. "You." he said, reaching up and tucking some hair behind her ear. He shook his head slightly. "Being around…um…being around you….no, what I mean is…" Smirking, Hermione pressed her lips against his and he closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, she smiled when he growled lightly. "What was that for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"You were babbling." Hermione said, staring at his lips.

"I'll try not to babble." he whispered, not realizing that he now had his entire body pressed against hers.

"Well then I won't get to shut you up anymore." Hermione said, her eyes half closed and smile on her lips. _What on earth are you doing! _The voice inside her mind screamed at her. _Push him away! Now! _

"Then I suppose I should start babbling again." he growled.

_What the bloody hell are you doing, mate? She's your godson's best friend! _His thoughts were quickly clouded with memories of her in her knickers…and out of them. Before she was able to reply, he slammed his lips against hers, tangling his hands in her hair. Grinding his hips against hers, he draw a moan from her and continued pressing himself into her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tried to pull him closer. Realizing she was struggling with the height difference, he ran his hands from her hair down to the back of her thighs. He picked her up a bit and she wrapped her legs around his waist. When the need for air became too great, he tore his mouth from hers, both breathing hard. Hermione caught the dark look in his eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Whatever fear she was feeling was quickly deserted when he lowered his head to kiss and nip at her neck. Closing her eyes, she moved into him, causing him to take a step backwards. Needing to have her closer, he moved to the nearest wall, pinning her between him and it, and knocking down pictures. Squeezing her eyes shut, she gasped as he continued lower, kissing and biting at her collarbone and just above her breasts.

"Bed." She said as she gasped for air.

Stumbling his way over to the bed, his mouth still tasting every inch of skin he could reach, they fell down onto it, his weight pressing her into the mattress. Feeling her hands travel down his chest, he stopped them just as she began tugging on his trousers. He pushed himself away and ran his hands through his hair.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, trying to catch her breath.

"We can't do this."

"What?" _Oh god, no. This is Harry's rejection all over again! _

He looked at her, his breathing steady now and regret in his eyes. "As much as I want you, we just can't. Shouldn't have even bloody kissed you."

"But I kissed you first."

"And you shouldn't have. Look, just…" he started towards the door and avoided looking at her. "Just think about what I said." he said and left.

* * *

Hermione looked around her room full of boxes. Everything was packed and she sat on the edge of her bed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea she move in with Harry and Sirius. She had made sexual advances towards BOTH men and had been rejected by BOTH men. Sighing, she fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You ready to go?" Hermione turned her head to see Harry standing in the doorway. Sitting up, she nodded and shrunk down the boxes to fit in her pockets. "You okay?"

"Just tired."

Harry nodded and they descended the steps and walked over to the fireplace. Dropping some floo powder and yelling '12 Grimmauld Place' they vanished in a green flame. A moment later, they were spit from another fireplace and into a dark library. Standing up, they dusted themselves off and looked around.

"Sirius said he's been trying to clean the place up that past few days. Guess he didn't get to this room yet." Harry said.

"I don't care. I love this room." Hermione said smiling as she stared, wide-eyed, at all books.

A chuckle brought their attention to the doorway, where Sirius was leaning against the frame, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. "About time you two got here." he smiled.

"Hermione had some last minute packing to do." Harry said walking towards him.

Sirius glanced at Hermione and her heart jumped in her chest. Not taking his eyes off her, he smiled softly at her over his glass as he took a drink. He watched her until she shifted uncomfortably and blushed red and Sirius straightened up.

"Come on. I'll show you your rooms." He said and smiled at Harry, who was oblivious to everything going on.

* * *

Hermione had just vanished the last empty box when there was a knock on her door. Opening it, she wasn't expecting to see Remus Lupin. "Professor, hi."

"Now Hermione, I'm not your professor any longer. Haven't been for some time. Call me Remus." he said with a gentle smile.

Hermione nodded. "So…what's up?" She asked awkwardly, not knowing why he was there.

He gave a soft chuckle. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. Haven't had time since we returned from the Ministry."

_Great. He wants to talk about my parents. _Hermione thought to herself. "I'm fine." she said shortly.

Remus watched her a moment. "Hermione," he started. "As you know I am a werewolf. And even with it being a full moon, I still have the hearing." he said gently.

Hermione stared at him trying to keep calm. _Did he hear me and Sirius? _

When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Do you mind if I come in?" he asked and Hermione stepped aside to allow him into her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed, waiting for him to continue. "I know you're upset about your parents and everything that's happened and I'm sure you're feeling vulnerable, but please, don't rush into anything."

"What do you mean?" she asked, getting nervous.

"I heard you and Sirius a few days ago when we were at your house, Hermione." Hermione tensed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I can't say that I approve. Not because of the age or the matter that he's Harry's godfather, but because you're going too fast. I think it would be wise to not do anything rash while you're feeling vulnerable. I don't wish to see you hurt, Hermione." Hermione stood and opened her bedroom door, waiting for him to leave. Sighing, he stood up and walked over. "Give it time, Hermione."

"I don't have to give anything time, _Professor. _There is nothing going on between Sirius and I. I doubt there ever will be."

Remus noticed the hurt in her eyes as she whispered the last part. Taking one last look at her, he disappeared down the hallway. Closing the door, Hermione leaned against it and closed her eyes. Squeezing her eyes tighter, the tears started to slip out and she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on them. Remus was right. Sirius only wanted her because she was vulnerable and willing.


	9. Arguments

Man's Best Friend

**Chapter Nine: Arguments**

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in updates. I moved over the weekend and didnt have any internet until today. But I've got some updates for this story, _A Place To Belong,_ and possibly_ A Constant Reminder. _**

Sirius, Remus and Harry exchanged nervous glances that night over supper. They were worried about Hermione. She had been sitting in front of her plate, simply pushing the food around for a good twenty minutes, in silence. They had tried numerous times to pull her into the conversation, even went as far as to talk about Hogwarts: A History, which Harry had told Sirius was Hermione's favorite book. Nothing seemed to get her attention.

"So, when did you two want to go to Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked, trying once more to get Hermione to talk.

"We haven't really talked about it, what with the move and all." Harry replied.

"What about you Hermione? When did you want to go?" Remus asked.

Harry nudged her and she looked up. "What? Oh, its delicious." she said, taking her first bite of the night and looking back down.

"Well thank you, kitten, but no one asked how the food was." Sirius chuckled.

"Hermione are you even listening to us?" Harry asked when she didn't reply to Sirius.

Harry nudged her again. "What? No, I'm fine. Just not hungry. I'm gonna go lay down." she said and brought her dish to the sink.

"What's going on with you?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. Just tired. Just leave your dishes in the sink. I'll do them later." she said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hearing the water turn on in the kitchen, Sirius put his book down and walked out of the library. Hermione stood with her back to him, her hands in a sink full of soapy water. "You don't have to do it the muggle way." he said from the doorway.

"It relaxes me." she replied, not looking away from the dishes.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked,

"Tired."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know this is my house. I prefer not to be lied to in it."

Hermione spun around to look at him. "_You're_ telling _me _not to lie to you? You're the one who pretended to be a dog!"

"It wasn't a lie! Padfoot is _part_ of who I am!"

"Well maybe I'm tired of _who _I am!"

"How can you be tired of who you are? You're _Hermione Granger! _I've heard stories of you and Harry and that Ronald Weasley friend of yours. You're a hero. And the brightest witch to ever walk through Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, some hero. And real smart, too." she said, sarcasm soaking her voice. "I couldn't even see what my own father was bloody doing to me!"

Sirius stared at her and shook his head. "Hermione…what your father did, you can't blame yourself for that." He whispered.

As soon as a tear left her eye, he was instantly by her side and pulling her into a hug. He kissed her temple and ran a hand through her hair, holding her close to him. Getting angry, Hermione pushed him away, fresh tears running down her face.

"Merlin, what is wrong with you?" she yelled. "Remus was right! You only want me when I'm vulnerable!"

She left the room and ran up the steps, two at a time before he could reply. Sirius stood shocked in the kitchen, staring at the now empty spot where Hermione had just been standing. Once the shock wore off, the anger started to settle in.

* * *

"You told Hermione I only wanted her when she was vulnerable!"

Remus looked up as Sirius burst through his bedroom door and began yelling at him. "Excuse me?" he asked, taking off his reading glasses and putting down his book.

"I was just downstairs with Hermione and she told me that you told her, that I only wanted her when she was vulnerable. Why would you tell her that? Why would you even tell her I wanted her!"

"Well you do, don't you? I mean I heard you two in her room the other day. And I see the way you look at her." Remus said. "Besides, I never told her that."

"Of course I want her! And why would she tell me you said that?"

Remus closed his eyes and sighed. "Bloody hell…"

"What? DID you tell her that?" Sirius asked, glaring at his friend.

Remus shook his head. "No, no, I told about how she was going too fast with you. That she should wait until she didn't feel vulnerable anymore and THEN consider her feelings for you. She misunderstood." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll go talk to her."

Sirius stepped in his way and held a hand out. "Oh no. You've done enough damage. Besides," he added. "She's not in a talking mood." he said grimly.

"What happened?"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear, with your hearing and all. Sure as hell was hurting mine." Sirius sighed.

"I put a silencing charm on my room so I could read without distraction. What happened?"

Sirius began pacing. "I asked her why she was so quiet. She told me she was tired and I told her I don't like being lied to. Well that led to an argument with her saying that she was tired of who she was. And she basically blamed everything her father did to her on herself because she couldn't see what he was doing, since he was secretly drugging her."

Remus stared at Sirius with wide eyes. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he asked, his voice rising.

Sirius froze. Of course she hadn't told anyone else! He was the only person she told. How could he be so daft? Had he really just blurted out Hermione's secret like that? She trusted him and he blurted it out in his angry rambling as if it were nothing.

Sirius sighed. "What I told you in the letter about what her father was going to do…" he trailed off.

"Yes?"

Sirius knew his friend was trying to stay calm, but his red face and whitening knuckles as he clenched his fists at his sides, gave him away. He was clearly livid and was doing his best not to explode. Sirius licked his lips nervously.

"She told me before Ron showed up, that it wasn't the first time."

"WHAT!"

Sirius was thankful that his bookish friend valued quiet so much as to put a silencing charm on his room. "She said that she thought they were just nightmares. That every time he cooked supper, she would get sick and basically pass out. She'd wake up every now and then while he was…doing what he was doing. She said it didn't seem real…"

"I'LL BLOODY KILL HIM!" Remus shouted and grabbed his wand from his nightstand.

"Remus, mate, calm down. You can't go barging into a muggle jail and kill someone." he said trying to block his exit.

"Move out of my way, Black." Remus growled.

"I'm not letting you get yourself thrown in Azkaban. Believe me, mate, it isn't worth it."

"HE RAPED HER, SIRIUS! WE CAN'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

"He isn't going to! But I won't let you get thrown into Azkaban!"

"Sirius…" Remus started, trying to stay calm.

"You said yourself, that you see Hermione as a daughter. Well I have a feeling that she sees you as a father figure. If you go and kill him, not only will she be losing her biological father, she'll be losing you too."

"She lost him when he decided to hurt her." Remus growled.

"Alright, fine. She's lost him and her mother. You go and kill him, she's going to lose you too and I can guarantee she'll take it harder than losing both her parents."

Glaring at Sirius, he knew he was right. He tucked his wand away and ran a hand through his hair. "So what do we do?"


	10. Damage Control

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter Ten: Damage Control**

**WARNING! disturbing rape scene. If you feel uncomfortable, SKIP the ITALICS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

"Hermione, could I talk to you a moment?" Remus sighed when she didn't answer. "Hermione I know you're in there. There's no use trying to pretend you're not. I can hear you breathing."

A smile tugged at his lips when he heard a mumbled 'bloody werewolf' and the door opened. "What do you want?"

"It's about our last conversation. I believe you misunderstood me." he said walking into her room.

She sighed and closed her door, then sat on her bed. "You said you didn't approve and that he wanted me because I was vulnerable." she said grimly.

"That's exactly what you misunderstood. I only said I didn't approve because I thought you were going too fast with him. And I never said that he only wanted you because you're vulnerable." he said gently.

Hermione stared at her hands. "Then what did you mean?"

"I just meant that I think you should wait before acting on your feelings for him until you're out of your vulnerable state."

"He makes me feel better." she whispered.

Remus pulled her into a hug. "At the moment, yes, but once you're feeling better, I don't want you regretting anything. Understand, now?" he asked, resting his head on top of hers. She nodded and he looked down at her. "So what are you going to do?"

"Wait until I'm feeling better before doing anything about my feelings for him." she repeated.

Remus smiled. "Good. I just don't want you hurt. You're like a daughter to me, Hermione."

Hermione gave a small smile and hugged him. "Thank you, Remus."

"Anytime, now, we need to talk about something else, as well." Remus said, frowning.

Hermione pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Sirius told me that you've been having nightmares."

Hermione stiffened. She shook her head. "No. No, I'm fine." she said, not looking at him. "No more nightmares." she whispered.

Remus gently squeezed her hand. "I want you to know," he whispered. "if any of us had known, we would have stopped hi…the nightmares sooner. It isn't your fault. It never was. Don't ever believe for one second, that you're the reason he…those nightmares happened."

Hermione sniffed. "I know Sirius told you." she said after a moment. "We both know they weren't nightmares." she squeezed his hand. "But thank you anyway."

Standing up, Remus pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "Don't ever believe for one second it was your fault, Hermione." he whispered when she began crying.

Once she had calmed down, she stayed in his arms, listening to his heart beating. "He was right you know."

Remus glanced down at her. "Who?"

"Sirius. If you had gone after my dad and I lost you too, I would have taken it harder than losing my parents." she whispered.

Remus pulled away. "How did you…"

"Silencing charms work better on rooms if the door is _closed."_ she said, smiling softly.

Remus chuckled. "Yes, I suppose we were both a bit preoccupied to notice the door was still open." He smiled sadly down at her and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and laid down. He was just about to close the door when she spoke up. "Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Does that make me a bad person?" Hermione whispered, new tears in her eyes.

"Does what make you a bad person?" Remus sat down on the edge of her bed.

"That I would have taken losing you, harder than losing my parents."

Remus shook his head. "No, Hermione. They hurt you. You have every right to be angry with them. They hardly knew you and you them. It doesnt make you a bad person to be more upset about losing someone else. You have every right to. You're a good person, Hermione."

* * *

_"Shhh, it's alright, honey. Daddy's here." _

_Hermione couldn't move. Tears streamed down her face as her father ran a hand over her chest, resting to tease each nipple, then continued down her stomach and grabbed between her legs. She tried to scream but he had a hand covering her mouth. He rubbed her, trying to ease her tears and letting her know he wouldn't hurt her. Finally annoyed with her muffled screams, he brought his fist down across her temple. Everything began to spin and unfocus. She felt him slide his fingers into her, trying to make her cum. She could hear him whispering to her; telling her to cum for him. That he wanted to taste her. She knew she was sobbing now but no sounds would come out. She screamed at her body to fight back, but her limbs ignored her and laid motionless on the bed. _

_He kissed her softly, making trails down her neck and chest, taking the time to nibble on each tiny pebble, then kissed and bit at her torso. Moving lower still, he kissed her thighs, moving higher towards her core. He gripped her hair, forcing her to watch as he flicked his tongue over her. He sucked on her, becoming more rough every time she tried to scream. Wrapping a hand around her neck, he held her down and began unbuckling his belt. He bent down towards her, once he'd freed himself and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth._

_"Daddy's going to make you feel good, baby girl." he whispered as he positioned himself between her legs. "Daddys gonna fuck you real good. I know you want to cum for me."_

_

* * *

_

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!"

Hermione held onto the bodies sitting on either side of her and continued to scream. She heard identical grunts as her nails dug into their flesh. Remus and Sirius wrapped their arms around her, trying to calm her down. Her voice gave out and she slumped against one of them. She wasn't sure who at the moment, but she didn't care. Sirius wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her onto his lap, rocking her back and forth as she stared wide-eyed into space, still clutching the front of his shirt.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry askd as he came bursting into the room, his wand raised.

Sirius looked over at Remus and back down at Hermione. Remus took the shaking girl from his arms and sat down where Padfoot had just been sitting. "We need to talk, Harry." Sirius said and led him out of the room.

Hermione was shaking uncontrollably and was pale as a ghost. She gripped the front of Remus' shirt, afraid if she let go, it would all be a dream and she'd wake up beneath the monster society called her father. Remus ran a comforting hand through her hair as she let her head fall against his chest. He closed his eyes as anger bubbled up inside him and he tried to calm himself, for Hermione's sake.

"Shhh, It's alright, Hermione. You're safe. He can't hurt you." Remus whispered. "You're safe."

Hermione shook her head. "No...no, I'm never safe..."

Remus squeezed his eyes shut as tears began forming. He held the shaking girl tighter. Yelling reached his ears from somewhere in the house, his heart picking up pace as he heard the floo and then silence. Sirius ran back into the room, blood dripping down the side of his face and Remus knew instantly what had happened. Harry had gone after .


	11. Taking Care of The Kids

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter Eleven: Taking Care Of The Kids**

Harry was spit out of the fireplace in Hermione's old house and he dusted himself off, ignoring the screams and shocked expressions from the new family sitting on their couch, who had been watching television. He walked past them and out the front door, wishing he knew how to apperate correctly. He stalked down the sidewalk towards the center of town where the jail was, his feet slapping the concrete in determined steps. Just outside the jail, he griped his wand in his hand, anger building up at the thought of someone hurting Hermione like that. He was so focused on thinking of the pain he was going to put the man through, he didn't notice a flash of white light behind him.

"Harry, son, you don't know what you're doing." Sirius said, slowly reaching for his wand just incase.

Harry stared at the few cops that sat around the front desk of the police station, his grip on his wand becoming painful. He felt Sirius talk a step closer and he spun around, his wand waving in front of him. Sirius flew backwards, landing on the opposite side of the street. Turning back to the police station, he started towards it. Suddenly a large force of light grabbed him and he closed his eyes as the blinding light surrounded him. The light died down and he opened his eyes to see that he was now in the alley beside the jail and another building, Sirius standing in front of him, his wand aimed at him.

"I'm not letting you get thrown into Azkaban, Harry. I promised your dad I'd take care of you."

"Get out of my way, Sirius. He's going to pay for what he did." Harry said.

Sirius stood his ground against his Godson, his throat tightening at the look in his eyes, which were almost black with rage. He held his wand up higher. "No, Harry. I'm not letting you do this."

Harry's eyes darkened even more and his lip twitched. Before he knew what was happening, Sirius was deflecting curses and hexes and sending stunning spells at his Godson. Not being quick enough, Sirius was hit in the chest and he landed a few feet away, his body crashing down onto the pavement. Harry was suddenly standing above him. He kicked his wand from his hand before he was able to raise it again and bent down beside him. He stuck his wand under the older man's chin and stared at him, panting hard.

"Take it out on me, Harry." Sirius said with pleading eyes. "You you can't go in there. Take it out on me."

Harry's jaw tightened and his hands began to shake. "You didn't hurt her." he said through clenched teeth. "He needs to pay."

"And he will. But Hermione can't lose anyone else, Harry. Take it out on me."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up, pulling Sirius with him. He tucked his wand away and they stood in awkward silence. As Sirius went to say something else, he was met with a fist to his jaw and he was back on the ground. Groaning in pain, he felt himself be turned from his stomach onto his back. He looked up into Harry's dark eyes as he straddled him before continuing to smash his fists into his Godfather's face, angry tears running down his own face. After what seemed like forever, the hitting stopped and Harry fell off of Sirius, leaning against the building, breathing hard. Sirius struggled to his knees and looked at Harry, who was staring down at his hands, which were covered in a mixture of their blood. He felt his heart break as he watched the younger wizard. He was exactly like his father. Thinking before acting then breaking down over what he'd done or almost done. Sirius moved over to Harry and pulled him into a hug, trying to hush the boy's crying, as he had his father, years ago.

* * *

Remus looked up as the fireplace exploded with green flames and two figures stepped out into the library. His eyes widened at the site of Sirius' bruised and bloodied face. Harry was still staring at his hands as Sirius guided him out of the fireplace, his hand on his upperarm.

"What happened?" He asked from his place on the couch, where he was holding a now sleeping Hermione, who was curled up on his lap, still clinging to the front of his shirt.

"Get upstairs and clean up." Sirius growled and let go of Harry, patting him lightly on the back. Sirius fell back into his arm chair and closed his eyes. "He's got so much of his father in him."

"You told him to take his anger out on you, didn't you?" Remus asked, absentmindedly ran a hand through Hermione's hair, as her head rest on his shoulder.

Sirius nodded and opened his eyes. "Definitely has his father's anger and right hook." he said, letting out a soft chuckle. "How she doing?" he asked, eyeing the sleeping girl with worried eyes.

"Better. Cried for a bit while you were gone and wouldn't go back to sleep in her room, so I brought her in hear, hoping the sound of the fire would calm her down." Remus replied, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "She actually just fell asleep a few minutes before you and Harry got back."

Sirius stood up and motioned for Remus to follow him. Once they reached Sirius' bedroom, Remus lay her down on the bed and Sirius transformed. Jumping onto the bed, he waited for Remus to cover her with the blankets. When he did, Padfoot lay his head on her torso, keeping his eyes on her, watching for any signs of troubled sleep. He watched as Remus placed a kiss on her forehead and watched her a moment with sad eyes.

"Take care of her tonight, Padfoot." Remus said, scratching the large dog on the head before turning off the light and leaving.

* * *

Padfoot woke up to the sound of soft crying. Hermione lay, curled in a ball, crying into the pillows. Stretching his front legs out, Padfoot walked over to her and nuzzled her cheek. She turned to see him sitting there, watching her. Sniffing, she threw her arms around his neck.

"You silly mutt." she cried.

Padfoot rest his head on her shoulder and let her cry as he had before. Once she had calmed down, she laid back down, Padfoot right beside her. Reaching over, she ran her hands over his head, neck and back until she fell asleep, finally feeling safe.


	12. Author's Note

**A/N: **Hey guys! I just want to say thank you to everyone whose read, favorited, and/or reviewed. I've never had a story this liked so much. I've got almost 70 reviews so far which is AWESOME. I usually only get like, 16 for a story. You guys are amazing and I'm sorry if I haven't replied personally to your review. I would also like to apologize if Chapter 10 distsgusted anyone, but to be fair, i DID warn you. To be honest, I actually made myself a bit sick writing it, so even with the warning, i don't really blame you. lol. I'm working on Chapter 12 right now and should be up in a few days hopefully since I'm also working on two other stories, **_A Place To Belong _**and **_A Constant Reminder. _**I even have another idea for another Remus/Hermione story, but I want to finish the ones i'm working on now before starting another. Time to get back to writing. Again, thank you all so much for your support!

-Nightwalker21492


	13. Unanswered Questions

**Man's Best Friend**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Unanswered Questions

Sirius woke up the next morning, his head on Hermione's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her torso. She was watching him, running a hand gently through his hair. He furrowed his brow, not remembering when he had transformed back, but at the moment he didn't care, because he was wrapped in Hermione's arms. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"How long have you been awake, kitten?" Sirius asked, sitting up.

"About an hour." she replied, still watching him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

"You looked peaceful."

Sirius watched her for a moment. She was looking at him oddly, tears brimming her eyes. "What's wrong?" She reached up and gently touched the cuts and bruises on his face. "Oh, that." he said. "Nothing really, just a few bruises. Nothing too bad, love." he said, reaching up and taking her hand in his and kissing her palm.

"Who did this?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Doesn't matter." he said, trying to end the conversation, knowing she wouldn't take it well if she found out what Harry had attempted to do.

"_Who. Did. This?" _she asked, getting angry.

Sirius sighed. "Harry." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her. "I told him to."

She stared at him in confusion. "You _told _him to beat you to hell?"

"I told him what that monster did to you, Kitten. He got extremely angry and went after him." He said. "I stopped him. You're not going to lose anyone else." Sirius added quickly when her eyes widened with fear. "I told him that he had to take his anger out on me because he couldn't go in there. He'd get sent to Azkaban and you'd lose him."

Hermione's bottom lip trembled before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, causing them to roll over so he was laying on his back and she was practically laying on top of him. He lay there for a moment, a bit shocked at her sudden closeness before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. She pulled back and leaned her forehead against his, sniffling.

Sirius couldn't hold back the smile tugging at his lips. She was adorable. Even when she was crying. Reaching up, he brushed some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He let his hand rest on her cheek a bit longer than needed, then leaned up, gently brushing his lips against hers. He pulled back slightly, smiling when she let out a disapproving groan. He rolled them over gently, laying her on his back and covered her body with his own. Hermione closed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip as Sirius placed butterfly kisses over her face, neck and shoulders. He brushed some hair out of her face she opened her eyes to look at him. Smiling lightly, she leaned up, closing the short distance between them. Sirius moaned and deepened the kiss, before breaking it when she felt him tugging at his shirt.

"Hermione…" he started.

"Please?" Sirius stared down at her, worried. "Please, Sirius?" she repeated.

Sirius licked his lips as he brushed her hair with his hand, bringing it down to brush his fingers lightly over her cheek, bottom lip and chin. Running his fingers over her neck as well, his gaze followed his fingers. Hermione bit her bottom lip, drowning the sensation just his finger tips were having on her skin. When he finally looked back at her eyes, she was taken back by the lust that played its way into his eyes.

Sirius brushed the hair out of her face and smiled down at her. Leaning down, he kissed her gently and she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. The kiss breaks and they lean their foreheads against each others."Maybe we shouldn't do this, Mione." he whispered with half closed eyes."Please?" Sirius swallowed and took a few deep breaths."If anyone finds out, we're both dead." He said as he ran a hand from her cheek, down her neck, over her chest and down her side to her hip. Then he moved to lay between her legs and continued running his hand down to just below her knee, then ran it up and down her thigh. "I know." Hermione pulled him into a kiss, trying to keep her cool as he started pulling at her clothes again.

* * *

Remus sat at the table reading the newspaper and his coffee cup half way to his lips when he heard it. Sirius and Hermione. And sounds he knew of all too well. Sighing, he put down his paper and coffee cup and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes.

"You okay?" Harry asked, sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal.

Remus nodded and stood up, leaving the kitchen without a word to Harry.

* * *

Sirius broke the kiss, only to pull her shirt over her head. Hermione flipped them so she was now straddling him and he ran his hands down her back and sides to rest on her hips. Grinding against him, she leaned down and kissed his neck, drawing a moan from his lips. Pulling as his shirt, she growled lightly at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Sirius sighed, already knowing that it was Remus. He lifted Hermione up and sat her down on the bed, then stood up and walked over to the door. Hermione pulled on her shirt and sat with her legs over the edge of the bed and Sirius opened the door.

Remus stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, staring knowingly at the two Gryffindors. "Not interrupting something, am I?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Sirius and Hermione answered at the same time.

"Yes."

"No."

Remus lifted an eyebrow and nodded slightly. "Uh huh. Well I just came up to say that we should go to Diagon Alley today." he lied. Hermione nodded in the background and he turned to walk away. Just before Sirius closed the door, he held it open with one hand and looked at Hermione. "By the way, your shirt is backwards. Might want to fix that before coming downstairs."

Hermione blushed and avoided his gaze. Once the door was shut, Sirius couldn't help but smirk at the blushing witch.

* * *

That night Hermione lay curled against Sirius' side, her arms wrapped around his torso. His arms wrapped around her in a warming shelter, and he buried his face in her hair. _Peaches. _He smiled to himself. He sighed, his thoughts bouncing around his head. They had gone to Diagon Alley and bought everything Harry and Hermione needed for Hogwarts, then returned home where they all went their separate ways. Harry to his room to practice his Apperating skills, Remus to the library for a bit of reading and Hermione and himself to her room to drop off her things, then to his room to finish what they had started this morning. Now here he was, basking in her warmth, unable to get his mind off the fact that he wasn't her first.

Yes, he knew what her father did, but it was clear that she knew some…_things. _Things she couldn't have learned from what that monster did to her. So the question that continued to badger him was, who taught her those things? He knew she wasn't the type of girl to jump into bed with anyone. She had to trust them. Feel safe with them. Surely it hadn't been that Ronald Weasley friend of hers. He didn't look as if he knew what was going on around him, let alone have any idea of the going ons in a bedroom. So who was it?

He shift a bit. "Hermione, luv," he received a small 'hmm'. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Anything." she said happily.

"Who was your first?"

Hermione shifted to look up at him. "What?"

"Who was your first?"

"As in…?"

"Sex."

She tensed a bit. "Oh. Um, it doesn't matter." she said, looking away from him and snuggling back into his chest.

"Come on, I wanna know." he whined.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't." she repeated.

"It wasn't you know…him….was it?" he asked nervously, hoping she said no.

"No, it wasn't him. I had already lost my virginity when he started…" she trailed off and he felt her tighten her arms around him and he pulled her closer.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked.

"First off, its private. Second, you wouldn't like the answer." she said, still not looking at him.

"Was it that red haired boy?"

"Ron? Merlin, no."

"Then who?"

"Just drop it." she said.

"But…"

"Sirius!" Hermione sat up and glared at him. "Drop it."

* * *

Sirius had left Hermione's side once she had fallen asleep. Now he found himself sitting in his library, a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. He had tried to figure out who could have been her first. He went over how she acted towards the men she trusted. She seemed to act the same towards all of them. Harry had mentioned a few weeks back that she had dated Victor Krum in her fourth year of Hogwarts and he pouted over that. Surely she hadn't lost her virginity at the age of 14. She wasn't like that. Was she? No. No, of course not. Then who?

"Can't sleep?"

Sirius looked up to see a tired looking Remus with bed hair leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. Sirius shook his head and went back to staring at the fire. Remus stood in the doorway a few moments before pouring himself a glass of fire whiskey and slouching into the second arm chair.

"Moony." Sirius said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Hmm?"

Sirius looked over at his friend to see him looking at him with a tired face. "Were you Hermione's first?"

A/N: I am SO sorry about the massive delays in updates. Been really busy lately. Hopefully this makes up for it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who has waited so very patiently. :)


	14. Answers

****

**Man's Best Friend**

****A/N: Sooo, some of you weren't too happy about how I ended the last chapter. lol. And some of you liked the cliffhanger. And what a cliffhanger it was, huh? lol. :) Well I hope you like how this one ends for those of you who didn't like it. lol. Don't forget to review! :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Answers**

Remus gaped at Sirius. He couldn't be serious, could he? There was no way Hermione would have told him. Would she? No. She wasn't like that. He must have figured it out himself. Perhaps the two of them hadn't played the just-friends-role as well as they thought.

"Moony."

Remus was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his best friend's voice. Sirius stared at him, his face emotionless. He knew the answer as soon as he had asked. He watched the werewolf carefully. As the words left his lips, the blood fled from his face and he instantly paled.

"Answer me, Moony."

Remus swallowed and stared at his drink. He licked his lips nervously and nodded so lightly that if Sirius hadn't been watching him so intensely, he wouldn't have even noticed the tiny movement. They were both silent, in which Remus avoided Sirius gaze. He flinched when Sirius stood up abruptly, expecting him to hit him, but he passed him and went to the small oak table in front of the window, where he refilled his glass.

"When?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Remus looked up, nervous at how calm he seemed. Swallowing, Remus looked back down at the drink in his hand. "Her fifth year." he whispered, speaking for the first time since he was asked the question.

Remus watched out of the his eye as Sirius finished his drink and poured himself another. He set down the bottle of fire whiskey a bit harder than he meant to and picked up his glass. It was almost touching his lips when he spoke again.

"You were still her teacher." he said and downed the drink in one gulp. It wasn't a question.

Remus swallowed again and gave a barely audible whisper. "Yes." He had never been this afraid of his friend before.

The werewolf jumped when Sirius suddenly threw the bottle of fire whiskey against a wall. He spun around to glare at him. "You bloody took advantage of her!"

Remus shook his head with wide eyes. "No. No, Sirius I would never do that. I wouldn't taken advantage of her. Or anyone for that matter."

"She was your student! Don't lie to me!" Sirius yelled, pulling out his wand and aiming it at him.

Remus stood up and pulled his wand out almost instantly when he saw Sirius pull his out. "I'm not lying. I would never hurt her like that." Remus said, praying this didn't end with them hexing each other.

"Let me guess what happened. She found you after the full moon and tried to comfort you, but you wanted more and she felt guilty saying no so she didn't stop you." Sirius ground out through clenched teeth. "That sound about right?"

"That's not what happened!" Remus yelled. He swallowed and lowered his wand slowly. "It didn't happen like that." he said, now whispering. "I care about her far too much to do that…"

"Then tell me, how did it happen? Hmm?" He asked calmly. "Tell me!" he yelled when Remus didn't reply.

"I made the first move."

Sirius looked over his shoulder. Hermione stood in the doorway of the library, her arms folded and glaring at the two men. Harry, who seemed to have just woken up, stared between the three of them with wide eyes.

"What?" The anger Sirius had been feeling before had vanished and in its place, sat confusion.

"I made the first move." Hermione replied, taking a step forward into the library. "I was depressed about Ron because I heard he had been screwing Lavender Brown when I thought he cared about me the way I cared about him. I was crying and out of the tower when I wasn't supposed to be. He found me, offered to walk me back while we talked so I wouldn't get in trouble if I was caught by another teacher." she continued as she walked towards him and placed a hand on his arm so he would lower his wand, still not taking her eyes off him. "I was depressed. And lonely. I just wanted to feel wanted, so I kissed him. He knew I was going through a lot and he said no, but I persisted…"

"Hermione…" Remus started.

"No." Hermione looked over at him. "He wanted to know." She turned back to Sirius. "I told him to fuck me. He said no."

"I'm going back to bed. I don't want to hear this." Harry said and practically ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Hermione ignored his exit. "I told him that I wanted him to be my first. He said no. I told him that I just wanted to feel like I was actually wanted. He still said no. I continued on with this and he continued to say no until he kissed me to shut me up." Hermione folded her arms over her chest. "Is that enough or do you want more details about _how _he popped my fucking cherry?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. Hermione sighed and her face softened. "I told you, you wouldn't like the answer." She said and walked out of the library.

* * *

"Hermione?"

Hermione leaned against the counter, hugging herself as she waited for the water to boil. "What?"

"He just cares about you. We both do."

"Why did he freak out on you like that?" Hermione asked.

"He thought I took advantage of your good nature." he said softly. "But I would never do that, Hermione."

Hermione nodded her head. "I know you wouldn't." She said quietly. "I just wish he had left it alone when I told him to."

Remus nodded slightly as they avoided each other's eyes. He turned to leave but stopped to look at her once more. "Do you regret it?" he asked nervously.

"What?" Hermione looked from the kettle to him.

"Do you regret it? Me being your first?"

Hermione gave him a small smile and shook her head. "No, Remus. I don't regret it. Do you?"

Remus blushed a bit and shook his head no. "Guess we can't really say we see each other in the father-daughter relationship anymore now that he knows, huh?"

"I know. But Remus..."

Remus held up a hand. "I know nothng can happen between us, Hermione. You're with Sirius. I lost my chance." he smiled sadly then left the kitchen, leaving Hermione alone with her now whistling kettle of water.

* * *

Sirius lay on his bed stared up at the roof. How could he be so stupid? How could he even THINK that his best mate would do something like that? It was horrible. And Remus was anything but horrible. He was practically a saint. Sirius was mentally beating the hell out of himself when he noticed Hermione standing in the door way.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Hi."

She walked further into the room and closed the door behind her. Sirius watched as she leaned against the door, hugging herself. "I'm sorry I acted like that. I was just…"

"I know." Hermione interrupted. Sirius nodded slightly and looked back at the ceiling. "Look, I know you care about me. But if you get angry over everything I've done in my past, this isn't going to work. I've done A LOT in my past, Sirius."

Sirius looked over at her and sat up. "I wasn't angry at you, Hermione. I was angry at Remus. I thought he took advantage of you. I just want to protect you." he said quietly.

"If you want to protect me, then how come you're the only one who hasn't tried to go kill him?" she asked, not needing to say that she meant her father.

"Because you need me here. Just wait and see what happens when you don't need me here anymore." he said, a dark look in his eyes.

Hermione smiled softly and crawled to his side on the bed. Wrapping her arms around him, she sighed happily when she felt his arms snake around her, pulling her closer. She closed her eyes, listening the sound of his heart beating in his chest.

"I'm worried about Harry." she said after a few moments of silence.

"Why's that, kitten?" Sirius asked, brushing a hand over her hair and tracing small circles on her shoulder with his other hand.

"I don't think he's ever going to be able to look at me and Remus the same way again." Hermione laughed, feeling him chuckle beside her.


	15. Missing

**Man's Best Friend**

**

* * *

**

WARNING: Some scenes MIGHT put images in your head. None are too graphic, but if you have an active imagination...you've been warned

**.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Missing

Padfoot trotted around 12 Grimmauld Place, waiting for Hermione and Harry to arrive. They had left for Hogwarts the first of September. It was now December 22 and he hadn't seen either one of them since then. He hadn't seen Remus either, since he went back to teaching 3rd and 5th year DADA. Sure the Weasley clan had stopped by to say hello and he joined them for dinner once a week, but besides that, he had been alone since September.

Hearing the floo, he jogged down the steps and into the library. Seeing Remus, he let out a disappointed growl and laid down on the couch. Remus rolled his eyes at the wolf sized black dog hogging the entire couch.

"Nice to see you too, _Snuffles." _

Remus let out a soft chuckle when Padfoot growled. _I knew he was never going to let me live that name down. _Sirius thought to himself. Remus had just sat down when the floo spat out two soot-covered Gryffindors. Padfoot raised his head, his tail wagging slowly waiting for them to turn around so he could see who it was. Brushing soot and ash from his hair, Harry turned and smiled at Remus before he was tackled to the ground by an overly happy Padfoot. Laughing, he pushed the old dog off of him and stood up. Sirius transformed and gave his godson a proper hug.

"Sirius, this is Ginny Weasley." Harry blushed a bit.

Sirius smiled at the young red headed girl standing beside him and shook her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Ginny. I've heard a lot from your family and the others."

"All good, I hope." Ginny laughed.

Sirius smiled again. "Yes, yes. All good. I hear you're quite good at hexes, according to your brothers."

Ginny grinned. "Very."

Over the next twenty minutes, the rest of the Weasley family appeared and Grimmauld Place was filled with the sounds of laughter and cheer. Molly began cooking, Fred and George laughed with Remus about pranks that he, Sirius and James had done when they were in Hogwarts, Harry and Ron played Wizards Chess and Ginny and Arthur talked about muggle contraptions. No one seemed to notice that Hermione wasn't there, except for him. Furrowing his brow, he walked over to Harry and Ron, who sat on either side of the coffee table.

"When was Hermione coming?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean? She came here two days ago." Harry said, still concentrating on the game.

"What?" He said a bit louder than he meant to, grabbing the attention of the twins and Remus, who looked over at him curiously.

"Yeah, said she had to take care of some things back home then she would be coming straight here." Ron said as he and Harry looked at him.

Sirius was pale. "She never showed. I thought she was coming with you guys." he said.

By now, everyone was looking over at them. "What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione's missing." Sirius said, staring into the fire.

"She's not missing. She's probably just staying at a muggle friend's house for a bit." Ron said.

Sirius glared at Ron. "She left Hogwarts two days ago. No owls, no floo chats, no one knows where she is. She's missing!"

"Alright, just relax." Remus said walking over to his friend. "Harry, did she say what she had to do back home?"

Harry looked between the two men, then over at Ginny, and back at them. He licked his lips nervously. "She got an owl the day she left. I don't know who it was from, but…" he trailed off.

"But what, Harry? What was the letter about?" Sirius asked.

"The cops let her father go."

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she tried to remember where she was. She had gotten and owl from one of her muggle friends who knew she was a witch and told her what had happened. Her mother had returned and told the cops that Hermione had lied about him hurting her. Said that he never did anything like that. And since there was no evidence that anything had happened, it was Hermione's word against her parents' word. And since Hermione wasn't there, she couldn't fight it and they had let him go without even looking into the case properly. Hermione had been furious and left Hogwarts two days earlier than planned. Now here she was, in her father's apartment, chained to the radiator in an empty bedroom and her mother, well it was safe to say that she was dead.

She had walked into the bedroom and seen Hermione, beaten and barely conscious. She remembered her father appearing behind her, the fire poker held tightly in his hand. Her vision blurred as he raised his weapon followed by the sounds of screaming, then everything went black.

Sniffing, Hermione wiped away the tears threatening to fall and hugged her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes, ignoring the surge of pain forcing its way through her body. Taking deep breaths, she tried to think of a way out. She didn't have her wand, she knew that. She had woken up without it after he had attacked her. She wasn't good at wandless magic. And any spells she did know, wouldn't help her in this situation. She would try screaming, but her father had covered her mouth with duct tape. Her wrists were taped together as well and chained to one end of the radiator. If there wasn't a chain around her neck and attached to the other side of the radiator, she would have pulled the tape off, but it was hopeless.

Tears stung her eyes. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. She had been here for two days and he hadn't done anything to hurt her besides knocking her out and chaining her up. He hadn't even been in there with her since then and when he killed her mother as far as she knew. So what was he waiting for? Not that she was complaining. She'd rather whatever he was doing to distract him from her take even longer so hopefully she could think of a way to escape.

Then she remembered, Harry, Ron and Ginny. She told them she was coming here to sort things out and then back to Grimmauld Place. Surely they would come looking for her when they realized she hadn't shown up. Right? They wouldn't leave her…right? She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door unlock. Walking in, her father stared down at her, emotionless. He walked over to her and bent down in front of her. Reaching up he brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek and she felt as if she were going to be sick.

"You haven't been a very good girl, Hermione." he said calmly.

Hermione glared at him. She refused to cry. That's what he wanted and she wouldn't give it to him. Sighing, her father stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly back handed her, causing her head to slam against the radiator. The last thing she heard before it all went black was "You'll have to be punished for that."

* * *

Struggling to open her eyes, Hermione lifted her head and looked around. She was still in the same room, only now each of her hands were chained to either end of the radiator and her back was flush against it.

"Bought time you woke up." said a harsh voice. She looked up to see her father sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He stood and walked over to her. "You remember what I told you about radiators when you were younger?" He asked, crouching down to brush some hair out of her face. "They get very hot and it isn't wise to touch them when they're hot. You could get hurt." he said kindly before his eyes darkened. "But it also wasn't wise to have me arrested for something you wanted." he said.

Reaching behind her, he turned the metal knob of the radiator, then stood and left, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"We can't just go in and kill him." said Harry. "We don't even know if this is his place."

Remus, Sirius and Harry stood outside apartment 12-J. "If it isn't him, then we'll leave." Remus said. "Besides, this is the apartment he's listed at in the phonebook. You looked him up yourself."

"But…"

"Remus…" Sirius said and Remus nodded, grabbing Harry's arm and apperating back to Grimmauld Place where he left him and returned to Sirius. "Thank you. I love the boy, but he worries too much."

Remus' head shot up and he sniffed the air. _Hermione. _But something was different. It was her scent, but it smelled…bitter. He looked at Sirius. "Something isn't right. She's in there but, something is different with her scent."

Not waiting any longer, Sirius pulled out his wand and blew the apartment door off the hinges.

* * *

Hermione's screams were muffled by the tape still covering her mouth. She tried to pull away but there was no slack in the chains that held her against the burning metal. Screaming again, she squeezed her eyes closed as the heat burned her skin, getting hotter by the moment and it felt like her skin was melting. The pain becoming too much, she blacked out.


	16. St Mungos

**Man's Best Friend**

**A/N: This chapter is kinda boring compared to the others. But I couldn't really think of anything else atm. I'M DOING A VOTE. SHOULD I HAVE SOMETHING HAPPEN BETWEEN HERMIONE AND REMUS OR NO?**

**Chapter 15: St. Mungos**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by the florescent lights above her. Was she dead? No. No, she wasn't dead. Was she? No. No, that's ridiculous. She couldn't be dead. Right?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Hermione broke from her whirlwind thinking and looked towards the door. Sirius was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets and Remus stood right behind him, smiling at her over his shoulder. She gave them a soft smile and they sat on either side of her, each taking a hand.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

Then she remembered how she had gotten there. She had blacked out from the pain and the times she came too, from what she remembered, Remus and Sirius had saved her…

_

* * *

_

Remus and Sirius stood over the unconscious and possibly lifeless body of Hermione's father after a rather brutal beating. Neither of them wanted to use magic, even if it was easier. They wanted him to hurt. It wasn't that hard. Whether he was trying to fight back or not, they didn't know and they didn't care.

_Searching the apartment, they found a locked door on the second floor at the end of a hidden hallway. They needed to get in there. Sirius took his wand out again and destroyed the door with a flick of his wrist. Seeing Hermione, Lupin knew right away why her scent smelled bitter. Running over, the pulled out their wands and unlocked the chains. Sirius magicked the radiator cool and Remus gently pulled Hermione away from it. The metal had burned holes in the back of her shirt. The radiator and her back and arms where covered in burnt skin and blood. _

_Hermione shifted in Remus' arms. Feeling the sudden loss of heat, she let a strangled sigh of relief and pain as the cooler hair touched her wounds and burnt skin. With Remus holding her steady, Sirius pulled off the tape and she looked at him with pleading eyes. Knowing what she wanted, he raised his wand and everything went black…_

* * *

"Hermione?"

Hermione snapped from her thoughts and blinked a few times. "Hmm?"

"How are you feeling?" Sirius repeated, with worried eyes.

"Tired." she said quietly and she felt Remus give her hand a gentle squeeze. She gave him a small smile and sighed. "What time is it?"

Remus looked at his watch. "A little after four at night."

"What were you thinking, Hermione? You should have told me or Remus. We would have gone with you." Sirius scolded.

Hermione looked at him. "Didn't really think he was gonna fucking jump me once I left the police station." Hermione snapped, tears in her eyes.

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. "I know. I know, I'm sorry." he opened his eyes and stared at her small hand in his. "Its just…what he did to you…" His grip on her hand tightened a bit and she squeezed back.

"I know." she whispered.

"Excuse me, she needs to get some rest." said a Healer from the doorway.

Sirius nodded and stood up, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest kitten. I'll be back tomorrow." he said and reluctantly walked out.

The Healer looked at Remus. "Sir?"

Remus nodded and Hermione noticed he had been very quiet. More quiet than usual. He held her hand in both of his, running a thumb over the back of it. Looking at her, she noticed his watery eyes. Leaning up, he placed a soft kiss on her temple, lingering a bit longer than he should have and left without a word.

Hermione watched him leave, a frown on her face. Once the nurse closed the door, she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Turning, she lifted the back of her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. Her entire back, parts of her shoulders and parts of her arms were covered in scars. She felt sick for a moment and lowered her shirt. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Why did this have to happen to her? She was a good person, right? What did she ever do to deserve this?

Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the window. Hugging herself, she watched the sun hide behind the trees and the moon take its place in the dark sky, casting a ghostly blue upon the world below. Tired, she returned to bed and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

"What are we going to tell Hermione?" Remus asked as they stood outside Hermione's hospital room the next day.

Sirius looked at him. "About what?"

"About her father."

Sirius sighed. "The truth. She'll find out eventually."

Remus nodded and the two of them walked into the Hermione's hospital room. She looked over at them and smiled. Closing the door behind them, they smiled back and sat down on either side of her again.

"Hermione," Remus started, "We need to talk to you about something."

Hermione looked from one to the other but neither of them spoke. "Well what is it?"

"Hermione, your father…he's…well you see…" Sirius started.

"Hermione, he's…" Remus tried to continue.

"Hermione, he's dead." Sirius blurted.

They watched her carefully. She looked at them, wondering why they were staring at her. "Ok." she said, nodded lightly. "Did you happen to see my mom's body when you were there?" she asked.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, surprised at how she was taking the news. True, after everything he did, he didn't deserve her tears, but he was still her father.

Remus shook his head. "No, we didn't see her."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, letting it out slowly. "When can I go home?" she asked, turning to Sirius.

Sirius looked at Remus then back at Hermione. "Today actually, if you're up to it."

"Okay." Hermione said and began to push back the blankets to get out of bed.

Sirius stood up and helped her out of bed. "I'll um…I'll be in the hall." Remus said and excused himself as Hermione reached for the clothes they had brought her.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright?"

Hermione nodded and began getting dressed. "I'm fine. Let's just go home."

"You don't care that your parents are dead?"

"Everyone dies." she said, pulling on her shoes.

Sirius watched her a moment before nodding. "Come on, the others are excited to see you." Sirius said and walked Hermione out into the hall.

Sirius, Remus and Hermione walked out of St. Mungos and off the grounds to the apperating point. Turning on the spot, they apperated to 12 Grimmauld Place.


	17. Pure Smut

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter 16: Pure Smut**

**A/N: So it was an even tie between having something happen between Hermione and Remus and having nothing happen. So in this chapter I threw in some Sirius/Hermione AND some Remus/Hermione. Plus it's Valentines Day so I figured, what the hell? It is a day of love after all! I got a little of both, the love and the heartache assossiated with Valentines Day in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :) And believe me when I say that this chapter is PURE SMUT. Lol. **

_

* * *

_

Hermione smiled and her eyes fluttered closed as his hand made its way up the curve of her spine. Sighing contently, she let out a soft moan when she felt a pair of lips follow the trail his hand made. His tongue darted out to taste her skin and she chewed on her lip, trying to quiet her moans. Chuckling, Remus traced circles over her shoulder before covering it with kisses. Hermione smiled and turned over, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_Remus tightened his arms around her, smiling into the kiss. Laying his weight on top of her, he ran a hand down her side to her thigh, where he traced small circles with the tips of his fingers. Remus smiled and deepened the kiss when she moaned. Feeling her arch up in need of friction, he ground his hips against hers, drawing another moan and he smirked again. When the need for air became too great, he pulled away and trailed a path of kisses down her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and her hair tangled in his hair as he kissed lower down her body…_

Hermione shot up in bed, breathing hard. She ran her hands through her hair and looked beside her where Sirius slept. Thankfully he hadn't woken up. Letting out a sigh of relief, she gently climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers and shirt that lay forgotten a few hours earlier. Hermione closed the bedroom door behind her as she walked out, and made her way to the kitchen in need of something to drink.

* * *

Remus sat in front of the fire, a drink in his hand when he heard someone walking around. _Damn werewolf hearing. Can never get any peace and quiet. _He thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he smiled a bit when he smelt that it was Hermione coming down the steps. Then she appeared, walking past the library doors, not even noticing him. He put his drink down and walked out of the library, following her into the kitchen. Leaning against the door frame, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched her as she went to the fridge and pulled out the milk and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. He watched her. She seemed tired and she didn't even notice him standing in the doorway as she pulled out a small pot and poured some milk in it, then set it on the stove. This wasn't like her, to not notice when someone was watching her, or even in the same room. Finally noticing him when she leaned against the counter, she jumped a bit and held a hand to her heart.

"Don't sneak up on me!" she whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

Remus smiled and tilted his head, listening. After a moment or two, he straightened up and sat down at the table watching her. "Don't have to whisper. Everyone is dead asleep." he said and grabbed a handful of grapes from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table.

"How do you…?" she stopped talking when he gave her a look. "Oh, right. The hearing." She shook her head a bit and turned to check on the milk, mumbling about how she was never going to get used to that and he chuckled. _Of course he heard it. _She thought, a small smile touching her lips.

"So what are you doing up?" Remus asked as he ate a grape.

"Couldn't sleep." she said, trying not to spill any of the milk as she poured it into the mug.

Remus watched as she failed terribly and let out a few choice words as half the milk went onto the counter instead of into her mug. Standing up, he chuckled and grabbed a washcloth, then began drying the counter. Hermione put the pot in the sink and grabbed another towel and began to help him.

"Thanks." she said and took his washcloth when the counter was dry and threw them into the sink.

"So why can't you sleep?" Remus asked, leaning against the counter next to her as she drank her warm milk.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't tell him it was because she was dreaming about him. He'd get the wrong idea. He'd think she wanted to be with him again. Not that it wasn't pleasant. It was rather amazing, but she was with Sirius now…maybe if she wasn't…No! She couldn't think like that. She was with Sirius and that was that. But if she wasn't….

"Stop it." she whispered.

"Stop what?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Remus, who was watching her curiously, an amused smile on his lips. He obviously knew that she had been thinking non-stop since he stood next to her. Hermione shook her head and took a sip of milk.

"Nothing." she said and put the empty mug in the sink. "G'night." she said quickly and headed for the exit.

She had to get away from him. Her escape was short lived when he grabbed her wrist gently and turned her around. She let out a small gasp when she realized he was so close she could smell his collogue. He reached out and brushed some hair out of her face. Watching her, he knew that her thoughts were running wild and he smiled sadly at her.

"We've been back here for almost a week now and you keep trying to avoid me. It was easy at Hogwarts because of classes, but you can't avoid me forever, Hermione." he said softly.

Hermione swallowed. "Wh…who said I was trying to avoid you?"

Remus' mouth twitched and he tilted his head. "I know you have, Hermione." The small smile that was playing on his lips was replaced with a frown. "I just want to know why."

"N…no reason. I haven't been avoiding you. Just been busy." She said and she turned to leave but Remus kept a grip on her wrist and pulled her back.

Cupping her face, he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. "Don't lie to me, angel." he whispered before closing the small gap between them.

Hermione stood stiff in his arms for a moment before he deepened the kiss and she relaxed, leaning into him. Moaning, she pulled away and pressed her hands into his chest to push him away, but he gripped her hips. She shook her head a bit, her eyes still half closed.

"No. Remus, we can't. I…I'm…"

"With Sirius…right." Remus let go of her and ran a hand through his hair.

Licking his lips, they caught each other's gaze. Next thing they knew, they were kissing again. Remus pressed her against the wall and gripped her hips, grinding himself into her. Hermione moaned into the kiss and tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Running his hands down to the back of her thighs, he lifted her up, pinning her to the wall with his body and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Breaking the kiss, he kissed and bit at her neck.

"No…no, Remus stop." she said pushing on his shoulders and placing her feet on the ground.

He growled into the crook of her neck and gripped her hips. "Hermione, please. You have no idea…" he growled again and tightened his grip. "Please?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "No." Her hands cupped his face and made him look at her. She licked her lips and swallowed. Her heart broke at the love she saw in his eyes. She didn't want to break his heart, but she had to. She was with Sirius. She shook her head slightly. "We can't do this. I'm sorry." she said.

Giving him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, she pushed herself past him and ran up the steps. Remus watched her, his shoulders slumped. The werewolf getting the best of him, he punched the wall, effectively hurting his hand. Why did Sirius get all the girls? He could have any girl he wanted, Remus didn't care, but why did he have to have the only girl HE wanted as well? Sighing, he knew he was wrong for what he did. Hermione was Sirius'. He lost his chance. _But she kissed you back. _said the voice in his head.

"No." Remus sighed. "She isn't mine." he said to the empty kitchen. "Not anymore."

* * *

Hermione lay on her side, watching Sirius. He slept peacefully and she wondered if he had even stirred since before she left for the kitchen. Her heart ached, knowing what she had done and she got out of bed, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. Walking to Sirius' private bathroom, she stripped from the boxers and shirt and climbed into the shower after turning it on. A few minutes later, she felt hands on her shoulders and a warm body press itself against her back. Smiling, she leaned back and they ran their hands down her arms.

Leaning down, Sirius kissed her shoulder, biting at it gently and drawing a moan from the small woman in front of him. "Can't sleep?" he murmured.

His response was a muffle 'hmm' and he chuckled, kissing her shoulder, before he made his way up her neck and kissed behind her ear. Wrapping his wraps around her waist, he pulled her against him and she moaned at the feeling of his hard on against her lower back. Turning them, Sirius pressed her against the tile and she shivered from the cold contact against her skin. She pressed her hands flat against the wall and leaned her forehead against it, staring down at the bottom of the shower. Swallowing, she closed her eyes as he kissed down her back and bit her hips. Kissing his way back up, he positioned himself behind her. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

She felt Sirius push himself gently between her cheeks and she swallowed. They'd never done that before. Was she ready? Licking her lips, she nodded lightly and squeezed her eyes closed as he pushed into her.

"Relax, kitten." he whispered. "You need to relax."

After a moment he felt her relax a bit and he pushed himself in a bit further. She let out a groaned and he felt her tense again. Reaching in front of her, he rubbed her clit with his fingers.

"Relax kitten." he repeated and kissed her along her shoulder blades.

* * *

Remus lay in bed, his eyes closed tight and his hand wrapped around his member. Stroking it, he was disgusted with himself as he listened to Hermione moan and he imagined it was him that was making her moan. As her moans picked up, so did his pace until he came with her. He lay there panting as he listened to Hermione's breathing. He heard the shower shut off and then footsteps and giggling. Opening his eyes, he listened but didn't hear anything else. Sticking himself back into his boxers, he turned on his side and tried to get some sleep. A moment after closing his eyes, he groaned and pulled his pillow over his ears. Grabbing his wand blindly off his nightstand he waved it, casting a silencing charm over his room and blocking out the sounds of Sirius' bedsprings.

**A/N: Also, if you like my writing and are a fan of Batman Begins/Dark Knight, then check out another story I'm writing called 'Your Turn'. It's a Jim Gordon/OC pairing. I'd love some reviews on that as well. :)**


	18. Drunken Words Are A Sober Man's Thoughts

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter 17: Drunken Words Are A Sober Man's Thoughts**

* * *

Stretching, Sirius yawned and looked over at Hermione, who was sleeping soundly curled up on her side, a small smile on her lips. Leaning down, he placed a gently kiss on her temple and climbed out of bed. He pulled on his pajama bottoms and walked out of the bedroom, down the hall and down the steps to the library for a night cap. Pouring himself a glass, he took a sip and closed his eyes, letting the amber liquid flow down his throat. There was a soft hiccup and he opened his eyes, searching the room. It was empty. A moment later there was another hiccup. Then another. And another followed by a soft 'bloody hell.'

Sirius smirked. Remus was drunk and somewhere in the stacks of books. Putting his drink down on the table, he wandered into the rows of bookcases, trying to find his drunken friend. Finding him in a corner, he crouched down beside him. Remus sat with his back in the corner of the building, his legs spread out in front of him and his shoulders drooped. He gave a soft hiccup and sniffled.

"You alright, Moony?" he asked in amusement.

Remus hiccupped and looked at him with watery eyes. "I…I…"

Sirius was taken back by the tears in his friend's eyes. "What's going on Moony?"

Remus sniffled. "I got lost." he said and gave a large sigh and pouted.

Sirius bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh. "Come on, you silly wolf." He said and stood up, pulling an unsteady Remus Lupin with him.

Wrapping an arm under one arm and over his other shoulder, Sirius walked him back to the couch and sat him down. Making sure he wasn't going to fall off, he went and grabbed his drink. Looking over at Remus, he shook his head at his friend's pleading look.

"No more for you, Moony." he said and the werewolf folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

Rolling his eyes, he walked back over and sat on the other end of the couch and sipped his drink, staring at the constant burning fire. He heard Remus sniffing beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his body lift up a bit with his next hiccup and he smiled. Finishing his drink, he set his glass on the coffee table and laid his arm on the back of the couch.

"Why you drinking, Moony?" He asked, turning to look at his friend.

Remus ignored him and hiccupped.

"Remus?"

The werewolf turned his head, pretending he didn't see the Animegus.

Sirius rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm sorry, Moony. But you've had too much to drink if _you _can't find your way out of the stacks."

Remus huffed and his lip jutted out as he pouted and looked at Sirius. Sirius motioned with the arm laying on the back of the couch. "Come here." he said, knowing that the werewolf was sensitive when he was drunk.

Remus stared at him a moment before unfolding his arms and laying across the couch, laying his head on Sirius lap. Sirius patted him on the shoulder and looked down at his friend. He hadn't seen him like this since Hogwarts when the girl he was in love with dumped him when she found out he was a werewolf. His tears glistened in the fire light and he furrowed his brow, wondering what could have made him drink so much. He played with his hair a bit to get his attention and Remus looked up at him.

"What happened, Moony?"

Remus sniffled. "I lost her." he whispered and gave a soft hiccup.

"Who did you lose, Moony?"

Remus turned to lay on his back, his hands resting on his stomach and stared at the ceiling. Hiccupping, he looked at the fire when it gave a loud crackle. Sirius reached down and squeezed one of Remus' hands. The werewolf looked back at Sirius.

"Focus, mate." he said and Lupin nodded. "Who did you lose?"

Remus shook his head and tried to sit up. "No…no, I can't tell you. You'll tell him." Sirius pulled Remus back down and watched him. He was distracted by the fire again. "She's got a fire inside her, you know?" he said looking up at Sirius from where his head sat on his lap. He smiled. "One like I've never seen before." he looked back at the fire and his smiled faded as tears built up again.

Sirius cupped his face with one hand and brushed his hair with the other. "I won't tell anyone, Remus." Lupin hiccupped and Sirius let go of his face and held on of his hands, while his other hand still brushed his hair. "Now tell me who this girl is."

Remus closed his eyes, enjoying his friend's comforting. It reminded him of Hogwarts, when one of them would have to comfort the other if they were drunk and upset. He sighed, wishing that James was there as well, but he was thankful that at least one of his best friends was still alive. He realized he was drifting off to sleep when he heard Sirius' voice again.

"Moony."

Remus gave a large yawn then hiccupped before sighing. "She's beautiful. Most amazing girl I've ever met. Smart, funny. Doesn't take shit from anyone. Absolutely amazing." he said, his eyes still closed, a small smile forming on his lips.

Sirius furrowed his brow. Had he gone out last night and met someone? He couldn't remember the last time he went out. They usually went together, but now he had Hermione, which left Remus without a bar-buddy. Was it another student? No, Remus wasn't that stupid to go after another student. Was he?

"If she's so amazing, why aren't you with her?"

Remus frowned. "Can't. She don't want me." he said, followed by a hiccup.

Sirius' frown deepened. "It isn't a student, right Remus?" he asked, worried for his friend.

Remus sighed. "She is." he opened his eyes and pointed at Sirius lazily. "But not mine." he shook his head and let his hand fall back to his stomach. "Nope. Not mine." his eyes closed again and let out a deep breath.

Sirius could feel him starting to fall asleep again and he squeezed his hand. "Does she not want you because you're a werewolf? Because if it is, then you don't want someone like that."

Remus shook his head. "Nope. No, she knows. Don't bother her. She's rather supportive. But she still don't want me."

"Then what is it? Age?"

Remus shook his head quickly. "No! She's with another my age but she don't want me cause I'm me and being me isn't being him." he said, his pout returning to his lips.

Sirius tensed. Sighing, he hoped he didn't get the answer he was thinking of, but he had to ask. "Remus, mate, are you talking about Hermione?"

Remus opened his eyes as they watered and his chin trembled, threatening to break into tears. He sniffled and squeezed his eyes closed. Sirius closed his eyes and brushed his friend's hair.

"Deep breaths, Moony." he said, opening his eyes and looking down at his friend.

"It isn't fair is what it is!" he said. "She…she's with my best mate! And he could have any woman he wanted!" Sirius furrowed his brow. Did he not realize it was Sirius he was talking to? He had to. He wouldn't let anyone else see him like this. "Why does he have to want the same one I want?" he whispered. "Why doesn't she want me instead?"

Sirius sighed and wiped away some tears from Remus' face with his thumb. "She does, mate. She tries to act like she doesn't but I see it every time the two of you talk."

Remus shook his head and closed his eyes. "No...no, she's in love with my best mate. Not me. I lost my chance."

"She's in love with you too, Remus." Sirius said.

When he didn't reply, Sirius realized that he had fallen asleep. Sighing, he moved so he was laying half on the couch and half on the coffee table, with Remus' head now on his stomach. He kept an arm wrapped around his shoulder and across his chest, holding onto the werewolf's hand. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of a way to make his best friend feel better. Remus and Hermione cared for each other, but he and Hermione loved each other too. He didn't want to give her up. The werewolf shifted next to him and let out a soft hiccup. He smiled lightly. He'd talk to Remus tomorrow about his plan. Remus was lucky he loved him so much or else he would be out of luck. Were it anyone else, Sirius would let them suffer, he just hoped Hermione would be okay with it.

* * *

**A/N: Drunk Remus. Cute right? lol Hope you liked this chapter. I'm sure you can probably guess what's coming. lol. Don't forget to review!**


	19. The Compromise

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter 18: Compromise**

* * *

**A/N: So it appears you guys REALLY don't like cliffhangers. LMAO. Anywho! Thanks so much for reading. My favorite part it the ending. You'll understand when you get there. I was going over some comments and i HAD to throw it in there. lol. I'm also looking for a way to end this soon. So if you have any ideas on how you would like it to end, please, feel free to let me know, since I always have trouble ending stories. lol. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Kitten?"

Hermione looked up from her conversation with Ginny and smiled. "Hi." she said, giving him a kiss as he sat down next to her.

"Can we talk?"

Hermione stiffened. Was he breaking up with her? Why would he? They hadn't been fighting. What if he found out about her kissing Remus? Maybe knowing that his best friend was her first still bothered him. Hermione glanced at Ginny nervously.

"Yeah, sure." she said, trying to hide her nervousness.

Sirius looked at Ginny then back at Hermione. "Alone?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, who was watching them. "Oh! Right. Sorry. I gotta get going anyway. The boys wanted to go to Diagion Alley one last time before we leave for Hogwarts again." she said and disappeared out the kitchen to find her brothers and Harry.

Hermione looked at Sirius. "So what's up?"

"I um, I had a talk with Remus last night when I got up for a night cap. Found him drunk in the stacks."

_He knows! _Screamed the voice in her head. "Oh?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, he um," Sirius sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Hermione, I don't really know how to go about saying this."

Hermione inhaled sharply and sat stiff in her seat. This was it. He was breaking up with her. She closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Just say it." she said rather harshly.

Sirius furrowed his brow and crouched down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione opened her eyes and glared at him. "What's wrong? _What's wrong?_" Hermione stood up, pushing him away. "You're breaking up with me, that's what's wrong! Stop beating around the fucking bush and just tell me already!" She yelled, tears pouring down her cheeks now.

Sirius' eyes widened. "What? No! No, Hermione I'm not breaking up with you! Not even close!" He said, cupping her face.

Hermione sniffled. "What?"

Sirius kissed her lightly and chuckled. "Glad to know you still want me though."

Hermione swatted his chest. "If you're not breaking up with me, then what's this all about?"

Sirius frowned and took a deep breath, letting his hands drop from her face and hold her hands. "Hermione, kitten, I know how you and Remus feel about each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how you two feel. And don't tell me you don't feel anything for him because I heard you guys last night before you came back to bed." he said, watching her, almost daring her to lie. "Remus isn't the only one with animal hearing, you know."

Hermione closed her eyes and sniffled. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to kiss him, I just…"

Sirius cupped her face, holding a thumb over her lips. "Shush." Hermione watched him with watery eyes. "It's okay, love."

Hermione pulled away. "How is it okay! I kissed your best friend!" She said, as she started crying again.

Sirius pulled her into a hug. "If you're not okay with me being okay with you kissing him, then you're not gonna like what this conversation is about." he mumbled.

Hermione looked up at him. "What?"

He licked his lips. "I love you Hermione. And I know you love me. But Remus loves you too. And I know you care for him as well." Hermione looked down. He cupped her face and made her look at him. "It's okay, hun. But that's what part of this conversation is about. I…" Sirius sighed. "Let's sit." he said and sat down. Hermione pulled out a chair and faced him. He took her hands in his and took a deep breath. "Tomorrow is your last night here before going back to Hogwarts until the summer holidays. I don't want to lose you. And I know if I don't at least suggest this, then I might."

"Sirius, what are you talking about?"

But her question went ignored and Sirius continued. "Now this wouldn't be my first time, having someone else in the relationship. Actually it wouldn't be the first time for Remus either…Or together for that matter…"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, she stared at him. "Are you trying to tell me that you're gay?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "What! No!"

"Then what the hell are you trying to say!" Hermione yelled, getting annoyed.

Sirius sighed. He opened it wouldn't be this hard. "I want to bring Remus into the relationship."

"What!"

Sirius didn't know which way to look. At Hermione, who was now standing, her chair fallen to the floor behind her. Or at Remus who was standing in the door way, with wide eyes and a pale face. After a moment of silence, in which he thought they had taken it well, then both began yelling at the same time.

"How could you ask her that!"

"Merlin, you really ARE gay!"

"Why wouldn't you talk to me first!"

"I suppose years in jail would do that to you."

"Will you two shut up!" Sirius yelled as their yells became jumbled and he wasn't able to pick them apart from each other's. "To answer your questions, I asked because its quite obvious that the three of us care for each other. Even if some feelings are hidden." he said, looking at Remus quickly then back at Hermione. "No, I'm not gay." he looked back at Remus. "I wanted to make sure Hermione was okay with it before I got your hopes up of being with her." He looked at Hermione. "Again, I'm NOT gay." He looked from Hermione to Remus and sighed. "Can we just sit and talk?"

After a moment, Remus sat down, but Hermione refused. "Hermione…" Remus started.

"No! I can't believe you're okay with this?"

"I'm not. Believe me, I would rather have you to myself but I know Sirius won't let you go. And I'm not going to make you a cheater so we can be together." he said calmly.

"That's another reason for this." Said Sirius as he nodded. "Please sit, kitten?"

Hermione looked from one man to the other. She was in over her head. Sirius was her first real boyfriend. And he wanted to _share _her with his best friend. While yes, she loved him as well, she just wasn't sure she was ready to be in a relationship with _both_ men. She was defiantly in way over her head.

"Hermione…"

"I can't believe this…" she whispered, staring at the floor.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I think this would be the best way, kitten."

Hermione's head snapped up and she glared at the two men sitting at the table. "The best way? _The best way?_"

Remus stood up and took a step towards her. "Hermione, its okay."

"No! It isn't okay!" Hermione yelled. "It isn't normal!"

"Both Remus and I are aware of that, love." Sirius said, standing up as well.

"What will people think!"

"It doesn't matter what they think." Remus said.

"It'll be okay, Hermione." Sirius added.

"No, it won't!" Hermione yelled, looking at him. "You're my first real boyfriend, and you want to _SHARE _me with your best friend! Nothing about that is okay!"

"I hate this bloody house…"

The three of them looked towards the kitchen to see Harry looking very pale before he promptly fainted. Sirius sighed and stared at his Godson.

"Why is he always around when we have conversations like this!"


	20. Normal

**Man's Best Friend**

**Chapter 19: Normal**

**A/N: Sooo, you guys are probably gonna hate me for this chapter, but it had to be done if I was ever going to end this story. Lol. There's only going to be ONE more chapter after this. And thank you to everyone whose read and reviewed and waited during my lack of updates. :) Next chapter will be posted soon I hope. Also, if you're a fan of The Dark Knight and enjoy my writing, PLEASE take a look at another story I'm writing called "Your Turn". You'll like, I promise, even if you arent that big a fan of Batman/Dark Knight. :) Anywho! Onto the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione slept in her room for the first time since her and Sirius got together that night. Staring at the ceiling, she watched a spider crawl across the chipped white paint towards a corner. Sighing, she turned over and stared out her window. Why did things have to be so complicated for her? She was smart. She was supposed to be able to figure out what she wanted. And what she wanted was normal.

Yes. That was what she wanted. Normal. She hadn't had normal since before Hogwarts. And she missed it. Why did she had to be a witch? Why did she have to go to Hogwarts? Why did she have to become friends with Harry and fight evil? She was 17 for Gods sake! She wasn't supposed to be fighting evil! She was supposed to be watching TV. Or gossiping about boys. Or studying. Anything really, except fighting evil wizards. It just wasn't normal. Hermione sighed. Why couldn't things be normal?

_Yeah, because fucking someone more than twice your age is normal? _Asked the voice her head. Hermione furrowed her brow. _Face it, Granger, as long as you're with Sirius Black. As long as you're still apart of this magic world, NOTHING will ever be normal._

Hermione sighed again. She missed normal. But she couldn't go back. Even if she did leave Sirius and left magic behind, she still had a dark past that would be around every corner. If only she had declined the letter from Hogwarts. Then maybe, things would have turned out differently. Maybe she'd be normal then.

_And then maybe Voldemort would have come back. And then maybe everyone you and Harry and Ron and everyone else fought to save would be dead now._ Said another voice in her head.

"Maybe not." she replied.

_Yeah, and maybe Nargles are real. _Retorted the first voice.

Hermione groaned. What was she thinking? She'd never be normal. Here she was, sitting in the dark talking to herself and listening to the voices in her head argue. Sighing, she tossed off the covers and pulled out her trunk. Pulling everything out, she began refolding everything and repacking the trunk until the sun came up. After checking to make sure everything she needed was packed for what seemed like the hundredth time, she grabbed some unpacked clothes, shampoo and her towel, then headed to the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

"Harry dear, you're being a tad bit quiet this morning." said Mrs. Weasley as she spooned some eggs onto his plate. "Everything alright?" she asked and felt his head to see if he was getting a fever.

"Everything's fine, Mrs. Weasley." he mumbled and pushed his food around.

The Weasleys looked around curiously but stayed quiet. Something had obviously happened between the two Marauders and Harry but none of them were telling. The three of them sat at different parts of the table, pushing their food around, not saying a word. Turning back to their plates, the Weasleys talked amongst themselves. Hermione walked into the kitchen a few moments later. Seeing that the only open spots were next to Sirius or beside Remus, she sighed. She turned to leave but Mrs. Weasley saw her first before she was able to escape.

"Hermione dear! There you are! I was beginning to worry!" She smiled. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on her. "Come now, sit and eat with us."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I'm not that hungry. I think I'm just gonna go for a walk before we leave." she said.

"Nonsense! You need to eat." Said Mrs. Weasley, pulling her lightly to the table.

Hermione snaked herself away and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter. "I'll just have some fruit." she said and vanished out the door.

The Weasleys stared at the empty doorway in confusion. Perhaps Hermione was involved in the tenseness between the two older men and Harry? Shrugging their shoulders in unison, the red haired clan brushed off the abrupt departure and went back to their conversations. Harry went back to pushing his food around and Remus and Sirius continued to stare at the empty doorway. They looked at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking.

Sirius stood up. "Remus, would you mind joining me in the library for a moment?" he said and walked out of the kitchen.

Remus stood up and excused himself, following Sirius out and into the living room. Sliding the doors closed behind him, he turned to look at Sirius was now standing at the window looking down at what he could only guess was Hermione. He walked over, his hands clasped behind his back and watched the young witch as she sat against a large tree, her eyes closed and the apple sitting untouched in her hands.

"I know she never actually agreed to it," Sirius started. "But I want you to look after her at Hogwarts."

Remus looked away from Hermione to look at Sirius. "You know I will."

"I don't just mean as a friend." he said, looking at Remus.

Remus sighed. "Padfoot…"

"I know she didn't agree to it." Sirius interrupted. "But she will."

"And how do you know that?"

Sirius looked at Hermione and smiled. "I know her."

* * *

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up from his watch on the fire and looked over at Hermione, who was standing in the doorway, her Hogwarts trunk beside her. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet before walking in and closing the door behind her. She sat down on the couch beside him.

"Can we talk?"

Sirius sat up a bit. "Yeah, of course." he said smiling lightly at her. Seeing her nervousness, he frowned. "Are you alright, kitten?"

Hermione closed her eyes as tears fought their way through and she mentally scolded herself for being so weak. She felt him pull her into a hug and she cried into his chest.

"Tell me what's going on, Hermione." he said, craning his neck to see her face.

"I can't do this anymore, Sirius." she mumbled.

Sirius tensed. "What? Hermione are you…"

"I'm sorry." she interrupted, pulling away from him. "I really am, but I can't." she said, tears staining her cheeks.

Sirius took a deep breath and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "So that's it? We're just…done?" he asked giving her a stern look.

Hermione sniffled. "I don't know." she whispered.

"You don't know? Well make up your mind!" Sirius yelled, making her flinch from her seat on the couch. "You come in here saying you can't do this anymore and now you're saying you don't know? Which one is it!"

Hermione closed her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out and she closed her mouth. Opening her eyes, she stared at the fire.

"Why?"

Hermione looked at him. "What?"

"Why can't you do this anymore? I think I'm at least worth an explanation." he said, trying to regain control of his emotions. "Is it because of what we talked about?"

"That's part of it." she whispered, not looking at him.

Sirius' jaw tightened. "I told you we'd only do that if it was okay with you. We don't need to bring Remus into the relationship."

"I know." she said, still not looking at him.

Sirius sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Then why else?"

Hermione licked her lips and looked at him. "I…I want normal."

"Normal?"

Hermione nodded slightly, and stared down at her hands. "And I can't have normal when…"

"When you're with someone my age." Sirius snapped. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from sobbing. Sirius stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin's Beard, Hermione! It shouldn't bloody matter!" Sirius yelled. "Why would you want normal anyway! You're anything BUT normal!"

Hermione's head shot up at that. "Why the fuck do you think I want it?" She yelled and stood up, shoving him backwards. "I haven't bloody had normal since before Hogwarts! I bloody miss it!"

"So that's what this is about? You're leaving me because you miss being normal? Do you even bloody remember what normal is?"

"Yeah, I do! And magic and fighting evil wizards and talking paintings and being in a relationship with someone twice my age is not normal!"

"You're a WITCH! It is bloody normal! You know what isn't normal? Being a witch and wanting to be a pathetic muggle!"

Sirius mentally slapped himself as soon as the words left his mouth. True, he was a pureblood wizard, but he liked to think that he was better than his family. Better at not caring about what was in the blood, but at this moment, it seemed he wasn't. Hermione had told him on multiple accounts before that she was proud to be muggle born and in a second of angry, he was yelling at her for it. It wasn't her fault she was a muggle born. Hermione stared at him, not saying a word. But what really surprised him was that all the anger that had been in her expression before was gone.

"Hermione…" Sirius started but she held a hand up, silencing him.

"Don't." she whispered. "Don't tell me you didn't mean that because I know you did." she said and turned to walk back to the doors. Opening the doors, she grabbed the handle of her trunk and pulled it towards the fireplace. She refused to look at him as she took a handful of Floo powder.

"Hermione…" Sirius tried again with pleading eyes.

Hermione looked at him and tightened her grip on the trunk handle. "Goodbye, Sirius." she said and dropped the Floo powder, disappearing in a burst of green flames.

"Hey, have you seen Hermione? We need to get going." said Ginny as she, Harry, Remus and the Weasleys walked into the study.

Sirius continued to stare at the empty fireplace. "She just left." he said.

Remus furrowed his brow. "Padfoot?"

Harry walked over to stand beside his Godfather. He looked from the fireplace to Sirius. "You alright, mate?" he asked, talking to him for the first time in days.

"She left." he repeated, still not looking away from the fireplace.

The Weasleys looked at one-another with confused faces. They had never seen him like this before. Harry furrowed his brow and looked over at Remus, who seemed to be the only one who understood what Sirius was talking about. Remus stared, wide-eyed at his best friend and his heart ached. When he said that Hermione had already left, he hadn't been answering Ginny's question. He had told them that Hermione just broke up with him, even though he and Harry knew about their relationship. He thought Ginny had a suspicion, but it was a miracle the other Weasleys hadn't figured it out. Remus closed his eyes and hung his head, knowing this was his fault. He remembered ealier when he and Sirius were talking and he sighed. It seems that he didn't know her as well as he thought.


	21. Anything But Normal

_**Man's Best Friend**_

**Chapter 20: Anything But Normal**

* * *

Ginny placed her hands on her hips and glared at Hermione. She had been moping around for two weeks since they returned from the winter holidays. Now here she was, laying curled in a ball on her bed, a pillow hugged against her chest and tear stains on her face.

"Alright, that's enough." Ginny practically shouted and stomped over to Hermione's bed, snatching the pillow away from her. "Tell me what happened, right now!"

Hermione sat up and glared at the red head. "It doesn't matter." She said, grabbing the pillow back and hugging it.

Ginny sighed. "Hermione Jean Granger, I am sick of seeing you mope around like your heart has been broken." Ginny said and sat down on the empty bed next to Hermione's. "Now tell me what happened."

Hermione watched Ginny for a moment. It was obvious she wasn't giving up this time. Sighing, she licked her lips. "I was dating Sirius." she mumbled.

"I knew it! Why didn't you tell me before? Did you guys have sex? Wait, why would you saw 'was'?" Ginny rushed, her grin turning into a frown. "If he hurt you, I'll hex him into next week!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend's quick change in emotions and protectiveness. "We didn't tell anyone, but Remus figured us out cause of his werewolf hearing and Harry walked in on an argument over vacation. Yes, we had sex. Actually, the only night I actually stayed in my room was the last night of vacation. And I said 'was' because I broke up with him." she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Ginny moved over to sit beside Hermione and hugged her. "What happened, Herms?"

"I wanted normal and dating someone twice my age isn't normal."

"Um, Hermione, incase you haven't noticed, nothing in _this_ world is normal."

"I know. And the day we left we had this big fight when I broke up with him and I know he wont take me back. He thinks I'm just some pathetic muggle-born." Hermione let go of the pillow and hugged Ginny as she broke down and started sobbing. "But I miss him so much, Ginny."

"Well it serves you right."

Ginny and Hermione looked up to see Lavender leaning against the bed pole, her arms crossed over her chest and a smug look on her face. Ginny let go of Hermione and stood up. "Excuse me?"

"I said it serves her right. This is what she gets for messing around with someone old enough to be her father."

Hermione tensed and gripped the mattress on either side of her to stop herself from hexing the other Gryffindor. "Shut up." she mumbled.

"No. I'm sick of your pity act. YOU broke up with HIM. Deal with it."

Ginny pulled out her wand and aimed it at the other girl. "Shut your mouth right now, Lavender. Or I swear I'll do it for you." Ginny ground out.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me that you're not sick of her little pity-ditty. And besides, the only reason someone our age would go out with someone that old is because they have daddy issues."

Hermione grabbed Ginny's wand. "Furnunculus!"

Lavender was sent backwards over another bed and landed with a thump on the ground. Hermione shoved the wand back into Ginny's hands and ran out the dormitory door and down the stairs. Ginny went after her but she was already out of the common room by the time she got down the stairs. Sighing, she went back to the dormitory, ignoring the odd looks from the other Gryffindors and fell back onto her bed. Hearing a groan, she turned to see Lavender use another bed to pull herself up and burst into fits of laughter when she saw the boils that littered the other girl's normally flawless skin.

* * *

Hermione didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to get away and she let her feet take her where ever they wanted to go. Less than five minutes later, she was out of breath and pounding her fist on Remus Lupin's classroom door. She heard the faint sound of a door opening and closing, followed by the sound of rushing footsteps and the classroom lights turning on. After the sounds of locks unlocking, a very tired looking Remus pulled the door open, his wand at the ready and tense.

"Hermione?" He lowered his wand and stared at her. "What are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked.

"I know. I'm sorry I woke you, I just…" she trailed off and looked away.

That's when he noticed the tears running down her cheeks. Sighing, he stepped out of the way and let her into the classroom. Sticking his head out in the corridor to make sure no one else was around, he closed the door, reactivating the locks and gripped her shoulders.

"What happened?"

Shaking her head, she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her until she stopped shaking. Once she had stopped sobbing, he looked down and smiled. Shaking his head in amusement, he spooned up the sleeping witch and walked through the classroom to his private living quarters. Laying her down on his bed, he went into his living room and grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. Sticking his head into the green flames, he yelled, '12 Grimmauld Place, Library.'

Looking around he didn't see Sirius anywhere. "SIRIUS!" he waited for a moment to see if he could hear anything. He knew he was home. He hardly ever left since Hermione broke up with him. "SIRIUS!" he yelled again.

In the distance he heard a door open. "Moony?" Sirius called.

"Get your arse in the library!"

He couldn't help but smile when he heard Sirius mumbling, followed by the sound of footsteps and Sirius finally showing himself as he descended the stairs. Walking into the library, he ran a hand through his hair and sat down in a large arm chair beside the fire.

"What do you want?"

"You need to come over. Hermione's here and terribly upset."

Sirius sat up a bit. "Hermione's there? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. She started pounding on my classroom door and when I opened it she was crying. When I asked what happened, she just started sobbing. Now she's sleeping."

Sirius stood up and pushed Remus' head back through the fire. Grabbing a hand full of Floo powder, he threw it into the fire and jumped in. He landed with an 'oof' in Remus' living room and stood up, brushing off the soot.

"Where is she?"

"In the bedroom." Remus said as he started towards the bedroom and Sirius followed him.

* * *

Snuggling deeper into the bedding, Hermione furrowed her brow when she felt something hard pressed against her. Turning, she went to move away from it but found that there was another hard object holding her in the middle of the bed. Opening her eyes, she looked around. Remus was sleeping on her right, a hand on her hip. An arm tightened around her waist and she looked down, confused. Turning to lay on her back, she saw Sirius sleeping on her left. She placed a hand on his forearm, tracing small circles on the scarred skin. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep but her eyes shot open when she felt both men tighten their arms around her and move closer. A smile tugged at her lips and she looked from one wizard to the other, her smile growing.

Snuggling back into the pillows, she rest her head on Remus' shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt Sirius move even closer, pressing her against Remus and himself and she couldn't help but feel safe. Sighing contently, she wondered how she could ever be so stupid as to want normal. She wasn't normal. Nothing about her life was normal. But this…this, to her, felt right. She didn't care if it wasn't normal to other people, this felt normal to her. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't feel Sirius place his chin on her shoulder.

She jumped a bit when she felt him nuzzle her neck and he chuckled. "Feeling better, kitten?"

Hermione gave him a small smile before she frowned and attempted to sit up. Sirius pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "Sirius…"

He nuzzled her neck. "Yes, kitten?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, cupping his face. "I…I never should have left. I'm so sorry. It's the stupidest thing I've ever done. I know you probably won't give me another chance, but I really am sorry and…"

Sirius pressed his lips against hers, effectively shutting her up. Moaning into the kiss, she deepened it as his hand crawled beneath her shirt and traced circles on her stomach. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. "Its okay."

"But…"

Sirius kissed her again. When he pulled back he smirked as she kept her eyes closed and wore a small smile. When she opened her eyes, he started again. "I love you, Hermione. Nothing will change that. But if we are going to try again…" he trailed off.

Hermione waited, but he didn't continue. She jumped a bit when she felt another pair of lips on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Remus placing butterfly kisses on her shoulder. Her head spun back around when she felt Sirius's hand move higher under her shirt and brushed over her chest. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breath quickened. Moaning, she arched into Sirius' hand when she felt Remus' teeth scrape gently over her shoulder.

"If we're going to try again," Sirius repeated.

"Then we're going to share you." Remus whispered in her ear.

She inhaled sharply as Remus' hand traveled down her thigh, then back up beneath the skirt of her uniform. Sirius pulled at her tie, loosening it and pulling it over her head then threw it from the bed. Moving to lean on his elbow, he began to unbutton her white school shirt, kissing the exposed flesh as he went. Her hand snaked into his hair and she held him closer as he kissed and bit down her chest to just above her skirt. Remus sat up and withdrew his hand from where he was caressing her thigh and pressed his lips against hers. Sirius sat up, pulling her with him just enough for Remus to pull the unbuttoned shirt from her arms. He tossed it aside and it joined the Gryffindor tie somewhere on the floor.

Hermione chewed on her lower lip as Sirius and Remus looked down at her, small smiles on their faces. Were it anyone else she would want to cover up. Were it anyone else she wouldn't have even let it get this far. She would have jumped out of bed the instant she woke up. She furrowed her brow when the two men shared a look and a slight nod of the head. Before she knew what happened, Remus grabbed her by the waist and spun them so he was laying on his back and she was straddling him. He pulled her down, capturing her lips. Groaning, she wiggled in his lap, feeling how hard he was through his trousers. She pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as Sirius kissed his way up her back and shoulders.

"Both of you are wearing to many clothes." she panted as Remus' hands found her chest, his thumbs brushing over her nipples.

Sirius chuckled behind her and grabbed Remus' wand off the bedside table. With a flick of the wrist, all of his and the werewolf's clothes were gone along with Hermione's underwear. She let out a moan as she felt Remus' rubbing against her stomach. Sirius pulled her back to lean against him, running his hands up and down her arms and capturing her lips. She felt Remus moving beneath her and almost screamed into Sirius' mouth as the second Marauder entered her. She broke the kiss, and bit her bottom lip as he began to move slowly inside her.

Sirius grinned and tightened his grip on her arms, holding her still as his best mate began thrusting into her faster. Her breathing picked up and she squeezed her eyes closed, letting out a loud moan. She felt Remus' grip her hips and deepen his thrusts.

"Please…" she begged and she felt Sirius kiss her neck.

"Please what, kitten?" he asked, biting at the tender flesh.

"I…I…"

"Tell us what you want, darling." Sirius whispered and Remus slowed.

When all she gave was another moan, Remus slowly pulled almost completely out of her and slammed back into her when she whimpered. She gave a quick yelp, not expecting it and bucked her hips as he started to pull out again.

"Tell us what you want." Sirius repeated.

Hermione whimpered again and she felt Sirius nod behind her. Remus tightened his grip on her hips and slammed into her once more, drawing a scream from the young Gryffindor. Sirius wrapped an arm around her, holding her arms by her sides and keeping her pinned against his chest. His free hand trailed down the side of her face, down her neck and between her still lace covered chest, taking its time to pinch each pebble before continuing down her stomach and under the elastic band of her skirt. She chewed on her lip, panting as his fingers found her clit and he began teasing her. Sirius nodded to Remus again and he slowly withdrew before forcing himself in again.

She let out another scream and refused to open her eyes. She hated being submissive but it didn't seem like they were going to let this go. They were going to tease her like this until she told them what she wanted.

"Maybe she likes being teased." Came Remus' voice from beneath her as he pulled out so slow Hermione thought she was going to die from need.

Sirius nuzzled her neck, and kissed it gently. "That true, kitten? You like being teased like this?" he ask, his fingers rubbing her clit. "Hmm?"

Remus thrust back into her. "Fuck!"

Sirius kissed her neck before looking at Remus. "Not too hard now, Moony." he said once he saw a flicker of pain on Hermione's face and felt her tense.

Feeling guilty, Remus began moving slowly inside her and the pain she felt subsided. Sirius began his attack on her shoulders and neck as he felt her relax, kissing every inch of exposed flesh he could reach.

"Please…"

"Only if you tell us what you want." Sirius murmured.

"Both." she whispered.

"What was that, kitten? Not sure I heard you correctly? Did you say you wanted us both?" Sirius asked, knowing she was getting frustrated with him trying to get her to be submissive.

She nodded and moaned as Remus moved deeper inside her. She could feel Sirius smiling against her neck, then he gently pushed her forward to lay on Remus' chest. He lifted her skirt and positioned himself as Remus stopped his advances.

"Say it." Sirius said, teasing her with the tip of his length.

She groaned and gripped Remus' shoulders. "Say it." Remus growled in her ear and biting her shoulder.

Hermione let out a soft gasp when he bit her hard enough to leave marks. "I want you both to fuck me." she said finally giving in. "I want you both to fuck me so hard I can't even walk."

Although she couldn't see him, she knew that Sirius was smirking as he forced himself into her. "That's my girl."

* * *

Many hours later, Remus was glad that it was Saturday and there were no classes. He didn't think he would be able to get up. He was also thankful because true to their word, he and Sirius had fucked her hard and at the moment, she couldn't, in fact, walk. He sighed contently and watched Hermione sleep between him and Sirius.

She gave a small moan and snuggled into the covers, making Sirius chuckle. Sirius looked over at the other man and smirked. "I told you she'd come around."

"Stop your laughing. I'm trying to sleep." came a muffled reply from the girl between them, causing them to chuckle even more and draw a small growl from her.

Sirius kissed her shoulder. "Sorry love." he said running a hand up and down her arm.

Remus leaned down and kissed her neck. "Forgive us?"

Hermione smiled and opened her eyes. "I don't know. It'll take some doing."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other before smirking and attacking her. Hermione couldn't hold back the laughter as they both went to get on top of her and hit their heads together. She looked from one to the other as they rubbed their foreheads and argued over who got her from the front.

"You got her last!" Sirius pouted.

"You like taking her from behind!" Remus replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and listened as they argued, a small smile playing on her lips. Stretching, she sighed contently and laugh as Sirius hit Remus in the shoulder and Remus hit him back. Her laughs, however didn't go unnoticed for long and both Marauders narrowed their eyes at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Sirius asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You want to laugh, then we'll give you a reason to." Added Remus.

Hermione furrowed her brow and the two men looked at each other, smirking before looking down at her again. She shook her head. "Don't you dare."

Their grins widened and she jumped from the bed as Sirius began tickling her. She held a sheet around her and held up a hand as they each pulled on their boxers and climbed out of bed.

"Don't you bloody dare!" she yelled as they jumped up and began chasing her. "No! Stop!" She yelled as Remus grabbed her around the waist and Sirius grabbed her feet.

Picking her up, they carried her back to the bed and tore the sheet from her small form. Laughing, she didn't try to hold back the grin that formed as they both went to get on top of her, once again hitting their heads together. They glared at each other and began yelling.

"You got her last!"

"I caught her first!"

Hermione smiled and stretched as they argued. She could defiantly get used to this. Yes, this…_THIS _felt normal.


	22. Epilogue

**Man's Best Friend**

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Hermione sat on the ground, her back against the couch and a book in her lap. Sirius and Remus sat on the couch, their legs hanging down on either side of her, each reading a book as well. Hermione furrowed her brow and looked up from her book, staring into the fire.

"You know when I was in St. Mungo's?"

Sirius and Remus each made noises of acknowledgment, but didn't look from their books. "What about it, angel?" Remus asked.

"You guys said my dad was dead."

"He is, kitten. We took care of it." said Sirius. "You don't have to worry anymore." he added, running a hand through her hair.

"I know, its just…what'd you do with the body?"

Sirius' hand stopped it's motions and he and Remus looked at each other, their eyes wide. Dropping their books they jumped up; Remus over the arm of the couch, and Sirius over the back. Hermione watched as they ran out of the Black Family library and listened as they ran towards the door. It was quickly followed by the slamming of the front door and the painting of Mrs. Black screaming, followed by Harry and Ron running past the open library doors to the painting, then it was quiet.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, before going back to her book. "Boys."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! That's the end! lol. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and waiting so very patiently for my updates. I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm going to try and finish some of my other stoies that I seemed to have abandoned so keep on the look out. **


End file.
